


【锤盾】行无返顾番外

by sad_face_smile



Series: 【锤盾】行无返顾 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_face_smile/pseuds/sad_face_smile
Summary: 怀孕番外





	1. 推心

史蒂夫一直心事重重的。

自从九头蛇一役九死一生地回来，索尔真正是把爱人当成了捧在手心怕摔了、含在嘴里怕化了的大宝贝儿，每天不错眼珠地盯着护着。

于是他很快发现了爱人的不对劲。

他时不时看着空空的地方怔怔地发呆，每次去一些人群密集的餐厅或者商场，史蒂夫的注意力便会莫名其妙地集中在一些陌生人的身上。

晚上他还是那么羞涩又顺从，但大概是已经适应了强度，他不再倒头昏睡，又开始趁着自己睡着就偷偷躲到床侧，趴在那里整宿不合眼地思考着什么问题。

金发Alpha装睡了几夜，这一天终于没有忍住，一把将爱人捞进怀里。

还以为索尔已经熟睡的史蒂夫猝不及防又被结结实实地疼爱了一轮，结束时那双蓝绿色的眼睛里忽然含了一汪泪水。金发Alpha吓了个惨：“对不起，是我，是我太粗暴了吗？把你弄伤了吗？你怎么……你想到什么了？宝贝儿？”

“……洛基……”索尔特别喜欢史蒂夫困倦时用软软的声音呼唤自己，可偏偏他又叫了别人的名字。

“嗯？洛基怎么了？”他按捺住不满，耐心问道。

“他是你的……”史蒂夫翻过身，不肯让索尔看见自己流泪的样子，他忽然觉得自己很不堪，“你们才是……而我不能……”

金发Alpha胸闷气短，为什么每句话都只说一半？这是在做完形填空吗？上下文在哪里？选项在哪里？他疑虑重重地将史蒂夫硬扳回来，那哭得湿漉漉的脸像是照着索尔的心口狠狠掏了一拳：“sweetheart，你……”

史蒂夫难过极了似的，摇摇头，顿了一下，又使劲摇摇头，自暴自弃地将毛茸茸的脑袋埋进金发Alpha宽阔的怀抱里，单手穿过他肋下紧紧地扣紧索尔的后背，颤抖的手臂带着绝望的力度，几乎在爱人的肩胛留下淤痕。

“宝贝儿？”索尔顺了顺他的脊背，被颈窝里觉察到的湿润弄得手足无措，“告诉我，史蒂夫……”事到如今，索尔只觉得他们早就经历了足够多的厄运和磨难，现在明明恶敌覆灭，疮疤愈合，这又是发生了什么事儿？

史蒂夫什么也不肯说，他在精疲力竭后的哭泣中昏睡过去，抓着索尔的手始终没有松开。

“我怎么会知道，我刚从神盾局消档回来。昨天之前，大概都快一个月没看见史蒂乎了……”巴基懒洋洋地窝在回廊的躺椅里吃三明治，“你是说他昨天晚上哭了？”

索尔把手腕上的辫绳拽来拽去，眉心紧缩：“突然就哭了。可能也不算突然，从西伯利亚回来之后史蒂夫心情一直不太好……”

“史蒂乎都哭了，你自己心里没数吗？真是禽兽不如。”巴基接过山姆端来的热巧克力，不满地朝索尔翻了个白眼，“你知道他体力有多好吗？一打特工都不够他热身的，居然还能被你弄哭，你能不能做个人？”

“我……”金发Alpha自觉理亏地闭了嘴，山姆在他手边放下另一杯加了布丁的热可可，也忍不住补了一刀：“奥丁森先生，昨天下午去接巴基的路上史蒂夫一直扶着腰，看起来真的很难受啊。您还是多少克制些，注意一下可持续发展，毕竟又没到那时期，您再怎么努力他也怀不上宝宝……”

“噗——”巴基喷了山姆一裤子热可可。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷！”黑皮肤小伙子跳起来一米多高，“你是故意的！”

“咳——咳咳，”前冬兵战士被呛进鼻腔的液体刺激得满眼泪水，指着山姆的手一个劲儿发抖，“怀……咳咳，怀什么？！”

“奥丁森家的宝宝啊！啊啊啊烫死我了！”

“胡说！史蒂乎才不会……”巴基忽然顿住了，是啊，能被标记也恢复了热潮期的史蒂夫，下一步真的会面临这个问题了。

实际年纪也就二十出头而且性格单纯的史蒂乎，在这方面完全是白纸一张，不行，我得跟他谈谈。

巴基内心陡然一阵不安，匆匆起身准备离开，被山姆拽住了衣服：“你别想跑！你快把我烫得不能人道了！”

“我为什么需要管你能不能人道？”

“……我意思是你得负责……不是，你得帮我……不是……靠！”

“放开我，你满身黏糊糊的恶心死了……”

“我这样是谁害的！”

“谁让你瞎说什么生宝宝的。”

“我没说生宝宝！我说的是怀宝宝！”

“这有区别吗……别碰我的敏感区域！”

“我抓的是肩膀！”

“肩膀就是我的敏感区域！”

索尔被他俩吵得头疼，端着手中的布丁热巧上了楼。从二楼露台，他远远看见了一大早就不知道去哪儿了的史蒂夫，那总是笔杆条直的身影现在看起来无精打采的，双手插在裤兜里，耷拉着脑袋慢慢吞吞地顺着盘山路往回走。今天又降温了，有些畏寒的他在卫衣外面裹了一件浅灰色的厚毛衣外套，留长了些的浅色金发被初冬的微风揉得东翘西翘，稀薄晨光将他整个人镀上了一层绒绒的金边。

拐过一个弯后，史蒂夫似有所感，抬起头准确地迎上了索尔的目光，他们同样过人的视力仿佛瞬间便消融了彼此间的距离，几乎同时弯起的嘴角默默交换了一个饱含爱意的微笑，史蒂夫的脚步加快了些，身影从常青的树丛间一闪而过。索尔转过身下楼去迎接他，心里的愧疚却更深了。这么一看，最近史蒂夫真的瘦了一圈，即使是穿了厚外套，腰身那空荡荡的感觉还是很明显。

是这样吗？我，我求索得太过分了吗？居然让心爱的Omega短短时间憔悴了这么多。索尔暗暗自责，今天晚上绝对不能再……他刚走到楼下，就看到巴基一把揪住史蒂夫，那金属手臂的力度看起来一点没含糊，将那心不在焉的omega半拖半拽地拐走了，两个人拉拉扯扯地进了车库，索尔看到的最后一个动作是史蒂夫被推搡着坐了下来，抬起双手捂住了脸，巴基单膝在他的面前跪下，一边抓住史蒂夫的手腕，一边反手关上了门。

他们在干什么？！金发Alpha脑子警铃大作。

说什么话非要关上门说？

跪下来干什么？

我就知道这个巴基有问题！

他是不是在追求史蒂夫？

索尔竭力将险些因惊怒而爆发的Alpha信息素收了回去，咬了咬牙。

我必须信任史蒂夫，他深爱着我，他不会……

可恶，他那么善良，那么无私，难道他会因为负罪感，加上之前和巴基多年的情谊……

不能，我不能这样怀疑我的史蒂夫。

“索尔？你怎么了？”索尔猛地转身，身后的黑发少年后退了一步，“呃，是我而已，怎么表情那么吓人？”

“……没事，”金发Alpha看了一眼车库，转过身敲了一下洛基的脑袋，“你又打算翘课！”

“嗷哦！不是啊，今天迟到可不赖我，山姆去换裤子了，”洛基狐疑地扫了一眼车库，“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”索尔焦躁地摇摇头，“娜塔莎今天来吗？”

“不来，她还没修完长假呢，你要是想出门就找史蒂夫呗……哦，对，他要陪巴基……嗯……”黑发少年促狭地笑起来，“我的哥哥，你这是在吃醋呢吧？”

“少废话。”索尔只觉得自己再待下去整个人都不好了，随手抓起墨镜，“走，今天我送你上学去。”

洛基快走了几步跟上兄长那企图逃离洪水猛兽般的大步流星，刚系上安全带车子就飞了出去，黑发少年被那阵惯性重重压在椅背上，仓促间扭头，看见史蒂夫打开车库门走了出来，巴基跟在后面，手还搭在好友的肩上。

黑发少年偏头看了一眼索尔僵硬的侧脸，心情忽然分外愉悦起来。

日常生活也是可以有很多乐趣的嘛。

史蒂夫把索尔手里的pad抽出来放到床头柜上，正色道：“索尔，我们得谈谈。”金发Alpha神色陌生地看着爱人的脸，克制住了自己要逃离的冲动，强作镇定地点点头：“我也这么觉得。”

随着他话音落下，那双蓝绿色的眼眸反而产生了一丝退意，史蒂夫嘴唇收紧，视线从索尔的脸上慢慢挪开，盯着黑色被单上的暗纹，手指无意识地攥紧了，半晌才鼓起勇气开口：“其实，我已经知道了。洛基他是你……”

还是说不出口，史蒂夫痛恨自己的软弱，游离的目光错过了索尔满脸货真价实的困惑。

为什么会提到洛基？那死孩子又跟史蒂夫说了什么吗？整天算计我也就罢了，怎么又算计到史蒂夫头上去了？

“当年你不惜自己的生命，将他救回来，不是因为他是你弟弟。”史蒂夫终于调整好了情绪，“他是你早已经选定的Omega，你一直在等他长大。如果没有我这个意外，你们……”

“停！停下！”索尔差点惊悚地跳了起来，“你你你等等等等等！”

什么情况？史蒂夫在说什么？洛基是我的什么？谁跟他说那孩子是我的Omega？

“史蒂夫，谁跟你说……洛基他……我当年不是要……不是，什么？？！！”

“索尔，奥丁森家族只剩下了你。”史蒂夫抬起眼睛直视着他，眼眶里泛起水光，语气却很平淡，“我不能生育，这样对你不公平，对奥丁森家族更是……洛基他所在的家族，跟你们家族世代联姻，他虽然年龄尚小，但是你们之间感情深厚，等他成年后……”

“……”索尔将史蒂夫抓了过来，宽大的手掌按在Omega的后颈，那较平时更高的温度熨帖得他微微颤抖起来，“史蒂夫，你说完了吗？”金发Alpha的一字一句仿佛都是咬牙切齿地挤出来的，“你以为我为什么没有再次标记你？”

“我……”

“你上次受了那么多苦，都是因为我。Alpha对Omega的那种单向标记，我不想再对你做了。但是这不代表我不爱你了！”

“索尔，我知道。但是……”

“没有但是！既然你知道，你就根本不应该提出这种荒谬的事情！想都不可以想！”

史蒂夫从索尔手里挣脱开。

“我不需要孩子！我要的是你！”

“……我不能。索尔，对不起。”

“你要跟我分手吗？”索尔低沉地问道，“你的意思是，你要跟我分开吗？”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，从索尔口中听到那个词深深刺痛了自己的心，但他还是坚定地回答道：“是。”面前的Alpha暴怒的信息素剧烈涌动起来，他却一动不动地承受了。

对不起，索尔。

索尔气得差点晕过去，脑子里嗡嗡嗡地响，隔了好一会儿才发现自己不自觉外扩的Alpha信息素把面前的Omega压制得动弹不得。他强压怒火收敛起信息素，恶狠狠地离开了房间。

“绝不可能。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你给我听好了，绝不可能。”

“这事儿我真心是帮过你的，大个子，”托尼端着两杯威士忌走了过来，将其中一杯递给索尔，他们的住处虽然离得不远，索尔却是第一次深夜造访，可见这位甚少求人的金发Alpha苦恼到了什么地步，“可惜千防万防还是让他知道洛基曾经被选为你的Omega这件事了。你知道史蒂夫的，他的道德标准向来很高，现在他就钻了死胡同，完全把自己当成第三者插足了，加上自己又不能生育，当然就觉得自己应该立刻退出去，成全你和洛基的好事。”

“这么多年我把洛基当亲弟弟养大，从没有一刻觊觎过他……奥丁森家族做的这种事情，我并不觉得骄傲，救下劳菲森家族的遗孤也不是想要……”索尔百口莫辩，恨不得把心剖开，“到底怎么才能跟史蒂夫把这件事儿说明白？”

“这事儿你没理解对，史蒂夫他肯定没觉得你哪里做得不对了，他只是认定了自己不配。”托尼抿了一口酒，朝索尔摇了摇手指，“这事儿不乐观呐……”

“你要什么？”布鲁斯惊讶的语气即使从电话里传出来也极为明显，“这事儿我怎么知道啊！”

“我知道当年是你把他从冷冻状态唤醒的，那个时候他身体状况如何？”

“那时候就很正常啊，各方面数据跟纪录一致。”

“他的……他的子宫呢？”

“就……也是跟纪录一致啊，全都已经退化，所有的腺体没有功能性，呈现萎缩状态。”

“意思是，他不可能怀孕吗？”

“呃，这个，理论上是不可能的……索尔，我以为你不是会在意这种事情的人，这种事儿也不是他能控制的……”

“我不是，但是史蒂夫是。”索尔糟心地抓了抓头发，“他为了这个破事儿闹着要跟我分手啊……”

“我说，你大周末这么早把我们都集结在一起，就是为了帮你劝史蒂夫回心转意？”娜塔莎对于这种计划外早起行为异常愤懑，“你知不知道我家Honey很少有空能陪我的？”

“而且我真的不想掺合进你们之间的感情生活，能不能怀孕的事儿我电话里不都说清楚了吗？”布鲁斯摘下眼镜，“再说我专长真的不是产科……”

“我不知道我为什么要坐在这里，你谁啊？”一身黑衣的男子转身就走，“我发誓我连名字大概都没在正文里出现过。”

“克林特，别闹脾气，其实你的名字是出现过的，虽然只有一次……”托尼拍了拍手，“大家群策群力，帮我们的雷神追回美国队长吧……对不起台词窜了……帮我们的最爱的Alpha索尔再次追上他心爱的Omega史蒂夫吧！”

“Sir，山姆·威尔逊先生打电话过来，说要找索尔·奥丁森先生。”

“什么事？”

“威尔逊先生说，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生一下楼就晕倒了，巴恩斯中士坚称他体质特殊不能去医院，于是他们正在开车前往神盾局总部的路上。”

史蒂夫被落在唇上熟悉的触感唤醒，一睁开眼睛就看到索尔颤动的浓密睫毛，他忍不住抬手捧住了那摸起来毛毛茬茬的下颌，乖顺地启唇让爱人加深了这个浅尝辄止的吻。

“唔……”他开始感到头晕眼花，为难地推拒了一下，索尔不由自主地微笑起来，两人额头相触，过近的距离模糊了视野，史蒂夫仿佛被Alpha那朗日般的金色光耀裹挟其中，身体发肤都染上了属于他的气息，“索尔……”史蒂夫从来不知道自己竟有如此敏感柔弱的一面，突如其来的情绪化令他倍感羞耻，索性紧紧闭上眼睛借着平躺的姿势将泪水咽了回去。

“史蒂夫，睁开眼睛看着我。”

“不睁开也行，那我说了啊。”

“分手是不可能的。”

“孩子需要一个健全的家庭。”

“还有，宝贝儿你最好别再害羞装睡了，快起来保护我，娜塔莎说巴基正在到处找枪。”


	2. 置腹 1

索尔开始后悔了，他高兴得太早了。

史蒂夫之前就明显过分敏感的情绪一天天变得更加脆弱，他的睡眠质量越来越差。自从遵医嘱停止了睡前运动，史蒂夫回到了之前那整宿辗转难眠的状态，平均熬三个晚上才能在极度疲倦后入睡。

孕四周之后，他开始呕吐，每天吃点喝点就要趴在马桶上吐半天，脸皮薄又不爱给人添麻烦的史蒂夫渐渐减少了进食。短短一周过去，他的脸颊肉眼可见地迅速陷了下去。

本来史蒂夫被血清改造过的身体是很强壮没错，但越是强壮的身体也越是需要大量的营养摄入才能维持健康，结果现在天天吃猫粮似的点两口就算，史蒂夫逐渐消瘦，脸色苍白如纸，坐在那里都能充当人形反光板。

索尔心疼得要命，偏偏这件事他再了不起也无法替史蒂夫顶下来。不到半个月他已经变轻了许多，浑身圆鼓鼓的肌肉全都缩水了，原本只是微微凸显的锁骨现在清晰可见，这看起来肩宽腿长的超级士兵，其实骨骼并不粗壮。

这一天他午夜梦回，发现刚才还抱在怀里的人又不见了，枕边落着一枚戒指。史蒂夫消瘦得连肉乎乎的掌心都变薄了，自己之前亲自给他戴上的这枚戒指总是不停地滑落下来，上次戒指掉在沙发缝里，史蒂夫到处找也找不着，偷偷躲起来哭了一下午，把索尔吓惨了，全家总动员差点拆了房子把戒指给掘地三尺找出来。

是的，哭。谁能想到资深保镖、超级士兵、布鲁克林小倔驴史蒂夫·罗杰斯居然这么会哭呢？

巴基说史蒂夫从记事儿期就从来不哭，被那群混球Alpha打晕过去都不哭。但是那天他三观被刷新了，在后山发现史蒂夫的时候，就眼看着那一大颗一大颗眼泪哗哗地往下掉，一张瘦得脱型了的脸哭得可怜兮兮的。

天不怕地不怕的金发Alpha被爱人的泪水吓得每日都提心吊胆。偏他越是小心翼翼，史蒂夫的情绪却越来越低落。

索尔在家里找了一圈，终于找到坐在健身房里，对着一排绑手带发呆的史蒂夫。金发Alpha这会儿没有一点切磋的心情，忍着暴躁不由分说将爱人一路抱回卧室。

“史蒂夫……”一到床上，他就被索尔重重地困在身下，“不要躲起来，史蒂夫，talk to me，please……你在想什么都可以告诉我的。”

他在情绪波动中不太稳定的Alpha信息素刺激到了孕期的Omega，史蒂夫本能地挣扎着，抵住索尔的咽喉翻身把他按倒，这一点动作却已经耗去了他大量体力，一双蓝绿色的眼睛波光粼粼，压制对方的手随着他的剧烈喘息而颤抖着。索尔握住他坚硬的手腕，单薄皮肤下的关节显得那么脆弱，让他忽然一阵揪心。他缓缓起身，顺势把跨坐在身上的史蒂夫抱住，那明明孕育着另一个生命的腰身，却比之前更加纤细了。金发Alpha把脸埋在那依然宽平的肩膀上，闷闷地说：“对不起。” 

刚知道怀孕的消息，除了松了口气，知道史蒂夫这下没有理由跟自己分手了，索尔更多的是惊喜，他确实很喜欢孩子，尤其还是史蒂夫和自己的孩子。

可是现在，他只觉得全然不值得了。

“索尔，你没有对不起我。”史蒂夫习惯性地揉捏了一下Alpha藏在金发里软软的耳垂，手指有点心不在焉地描摹着他耳廓的形状，“我最近不太舒服，医生不是说了，这是正常的，过一阵子就好了。”他松开手，轻轻推了一下，“没事儿了，睡吧。”

索尔没有松手，他被那一阵温柔的抚摸勾起了压抑很久的欲望，原本只是单纯交扣在史蒂夫后背的双手顺着他下陷的脊椎上下滑动着：“嘘……别动，宝贝儿，让我再抱一会……”那低沉嗓音染上了暧昧的色泽，史蒂夫的脸顿时红了，他感觉到爱人掩饰不住的热度，萦绕周身那温暖略带苦咸的Alpha信息素渐渐浓郁起来。

“先……”史蒂夫忽然打了个寒噤，反应剧烈地挣脱开索尔的拥抱，冲进了浴室。隔着紧闭的房门，传来了他干呕的声音。

“史蒂夫？”索尔想要进去，却被反锁的房门挡住。他把额头贴在门上，竭力遏制自己想要一拳砸下去的暴虐念头。

他是被我的信息素影响了吗？从什么时候开始，史蒂夫开始受不了自己的信息素味道了？这代表什么？仅仅是孕期反应，还是他突然……

金发Alpha几乎被内心那糟糕的念头击溃了。

史蒂夫再出来已经是一个小时之后，他过分敏感的嗅觉让他难以忍受自己呕吐后的味道，总是要重新洗一遍澡才肯罢休。索尔看着他头发还潮湿着就往床上倒，连忙把他捞起来，靠在自己怀里：“等等，我帮你擦擦。”

史蒂夫温顺地任由索尔笨手笨脚地将毛巾在头发上一顿温柔地揉擦，折腾这半天他真的困了，半睡半醒地趴在索尔的肩上。“宝贝儿，你……你是不是不喜欢我身上的味道？我可以用抑制剂……”

“不行，你不能用那个东西……”史蒂夫一口回绝，眼睛还闭着，眉心已经习惯性地皱起来，“不允许用，听见没有？”

“好好好，不用不用，”索尔满口应着，“但是你怎么突然……”

“正常的反应，你别管了，我很好……”史蒂夫又打了个哈欠，身体慢慢滑落下来，不知不觉枕着自己的腿睡着了，隔着一层棉质布料，索尔感觉到爱人轻缓的鼻息，他弯下腰，嘴唇贴住史蒂夫依然潮湿着的额发。

史蒂夫，我的爱人，明明你就在我的怀里，为什么我的心里还是这么不安？

“他不喜欢你的味道？”布鲁斯怀疑地摇头，“绝不可能，你是孩子的另一个父亲，你的信息素对他来说是最好的安抚剂。只听说Alpha长期不在身边导致Omega抑郁的，没听说过哪个孕期的Omega会厌恶自己的Alpha的。”

“呃……”索尔有点难以启齿，他环顾四周，班纳博士这间实验室位于斯塔克大厦的VIP楼层，工作人员很少，他低声说，“我……我不是……我没有标记史蒂夫……是不是因为这个……”

“什么？你没有标记？你没有标记史蒂夫？你都让他怀孕了你居然还没有……”布鲁斯提高了声音，又在索尔不停摆手的示意下压低音量，“怎么会这样？你怎么能？”

“这有什么关系吗？我也是怕自己有个什么万一，史蒂夫又要……”

“索尔，你担心哀悼期这是一回事儿，但是怀孕就是另一回事儿了。”布鲁斯严肃起来，“你应该早说的，没有被标记的Omega在意外怀孕后会产生剧烈的妊娠反应，因为他的身体会很排斥胎儿的存在，就Omega的身体本能来说，那个胎儿不是相爱结合的产物，而是类似被……被强迫之类的。跟胎儿同宗同源的你，也会被史蒂夫强烈抵触。”

怪不得史蒂夫最近难受成这样。

索尔后悔极了：“那我如果现在标记他，是不是能解除这些症状？”

“孕期大概是不能标记，容易流产啊。”布鲁斯头疼地揉揉鼻梁，“我真的不太擅长这方面，我去找朋友帮你问问。在那之前，你得想个办法让史蒂夫舒服点，他最近体重下降得有点太快了。”

“斯塔克先生，”史蒂夫朝那黑发Alpha微笑了一下，“怎么现在来了？索尔不在，他今天约了朋友去吃饭。”

“放你一个人在家？”托尼歪头端详了一下，“god，你最近被那个大个子虐待么？瘦成这样？”

“呃……没有吧。”也许是因为曾经是个多病瘦弱的Omega，史蒂夫不太喜欢被人说瘦，“我很好。喝点什么？”

“咖啡吧，谢了。喏，我给你带了盒甜甜圈，赶紧补补吧，你看起来快要瘦降维了。”托尼在沙发上坐下，一双长腿搭在茶几上，“你们家的那个诡计之神呢？”

“洛基？别这么说他，”史蒂夫不赞同地看了托尼一眼，“他参加了一个什么比赛，去和同学补习了。”

“你是不知道啊，正义队长，谁在你面前都被你那大义凛然的气场征服，做不了什么出格的事，”托尼拿起一个甜甜圈咬了一大口，腮帮鼓起来含含糊糊地抱怨，“在我身边那阵子，他可没少整恶作剧啊，你没发现最近沃斯塔格都不敢出现了么……”

史蒂夫将咖啡托盘放下：“一个十几岁的孩子，不要在他身上贴标签。斯塔克先生……”

“你还是叫我托尼吧，拜托，”托尼往咖啡里放了两块方糖，搅拌了几下，“我说，你怎么样了？”他清了一下嗓子，“就你这不是有了宝宝……”

史蒂夫脸上显出微微窘迫的表情：“……嗯，我很好。”

托尼敏锐地察觉到一点不对劲，歪了歪嘴角：“队长？你确定吗？虽然我是没有什么亲身经验，但是公司里那些怀孕的Omega一个个蜜里调油面色红润，完全不是你这个样子啊，难道是索尔他？”他想到洛基跟他说过的往事，奥丁森家族可并不是像表面上那么光明正派，索尔要是也敢对史蒂夫搞始乱终弃那一套……他看了一眼史蒂夫苍白的脸，作为朋友，他可不能坐视不管。

“斯塔克先生……好吧，托尼，我真的没事，大概是体质问题，最近反应确实有点儿大，不过医生说这是正常的。”史蒂夫说完向后靠在沙发上，眼睛垂下来，很明显不肯就这个话题再谈下去了。

“既然这样，”托尼把甜甜圈吃完，一时间也觉得没什么可说的。

“斯……嗯，托尼，我确实有个事儿想请你帮个忙。”史蒂夫打破了沉默。

“嗯哼？说来听听。”托尼放下咖啡杯，身体前倾，做出洗耳恭听的姿势。

“我……”史蒂夫的嘴唇绷紧，浓密睫毛掩盖住了双眼内的情绪。

托尼的眉心越皱越紧，没等他说完就站了起来：“绝对不行，开什么玩笑？我去跟他……”

“托尼，这事儿索尔并不知情。”史蒂夫双手交叠放在小腹前，“我以朋友的身份向你请求，不管你愿不愿意帮我这个忙，至少希望在那之前，你能帮我保守秘密。”

黑发Alpha沉默了，居高临下盯着史蒂夫，病弱了的身体状态也没能折损这金发Omega半分半毫的强势，蓝绿色的双眼里是一如既往的笃定。

“好吧。”托尼最后点了点头，“不过我也提醒你，你最了解你家Alpha的性子，我尽力去做，可不保证能做到。你就这么信任我？”

“谢谢你，托尼。”史蒂夫松了一口气似的，笑着站了起来，跟这磨着牙的Alpha握了握手，“我对你有信心。”

“切。”托尼抬手在史蒂夫的肩上重重拍了一下，还想说些什么，却见这面色苍白的Omega眼睛里倏地空白，整个人向后倒去，“史蒂夫！喂！”黑发Alpha就着握手的姿势把他拽进怀里，然后小心翼翼地平放在沙发上。

“史蒂夫！”

索尔一进来就看到史蒂夫晕倒过去，骇然抢步上前：“史蒂夫！发生了什么？托尼你怎么在这……”他看到了两人还紧紧握在一起的手，脸色顿时一变。

托尼赶紧把史蒂夫的手从自己手上撸下来：“别误会啊，我们在这是纯礼节性握手而已，他这一晕倒，我也没……”

“索尔……”沙发上的史蒂夫已经睁开了眼睛，额头上细细密密地冒出汗珠，一边努力想坐起来，一边含糊地咕哝着，“你回来了。”

“我回来了，史蒂夫，”金发Alpha把他半搂在怀里，抬手抹过他汗湿的额角，“你怎么了？怎么突然晕倒了？”

“唔，没事，站起来有点急，低血压。”史蒂夫还是不习惯在外人面前秀恩爱，不好意思地跟索尔分开一点距离，对托尼歉意地笑笑，“对不起啊，托尼。”

“呃……”托尼后退了两步，索尔身上的信息素已经在他明显不悦的情绪下迅速扩散开，这让同样身为Alpha的自己极为不适，他忽然想到史蒂夫刚才说的话，还没来得及开口提醒，史蒂夫已经跌跌撞撞地冲向了洗手间

索尔后知后觉地意识到史蒂夫目前已经承受不了自己的信息素了，他想要追去安抚爱人的脚步被无力感死死钉在原地。

托尼识趣地悄悄退了出来，史蒂夫给他出了道难题，他还得抓紧时间想想办法。

千万别真的落到那种最坏的结果啊。

“我没听错吧？”巴基眯起眼睛，冲着面前的大个子Alpha挑起嘴角坏笑了一下，“你这是让我带小史蒂乎去度假？”

索尔转过身向外走，居然跑来找假想情敌帮忙，他已经开始后悔了，但是却也没有更能信任的人了：“……还有山姆，你们俩陪着史蒂夫去趟夏威夷，那边我有度假屋。”

“总觉得有阴谋啊……”巴基忽然收起笑容，金属手臂发出一声脆响，急如闪电般逼到索尔面前，“……把史蒂夫支到那么远的地方，你想干什么？”他攥紧了金发Alpha的领口，“这才刚刚几周他不能满足你那恶心的欲望，你就已经演不下去恩爱了吗？”

索尔一把将他推开，蓝色双目闪出怒火：“你胡说什么！你以为我不想陪他去？你没看出来史蒂夫都瘦成什么样了吗！”他低下头，语气苦涩，“他闻到我的味道就会难受，我不在身边，他的反应多少也能减轻些。”

史蒂夫默默地听着，末了抿了抿唇，抬起眼睛看着他，索尔顿时腿就软了：“不是，史蒂夫，你再听我解释……”

“……解释什么？正好，想到一块儿去了，我也想去度个假，”他笑了一下，眯起的眼睛却亮得过分，那分明是泪光，“你怎么吓成这样？别搓了……”史蒂夫握住索尔的手，把那被他无意识揉搓得通红的手腕扣在自己掌心，送到唇边吻了一下，“我就是觉得挺突然的。”

“纽约最近太冷了，对你身体不好。夏威夷这阵子正是最好的季节，你一个人去我不放心，山姆正好也很久没休假了，他说想跟你一起去度度假。还有巴基，那家伙别的不行，但是身手还算是过得去，可以保护你的安全……”索尔絮絮叨叨说了半天，却避重就轻将自己不去的理由糊弄了过去，“……有事你随时联系我，我抽空就会去看你。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫倾身抱住了索尔的腰，他们之间那异常契合的身高差让他可以用一个非常舒服的姿势把脸靠在金发Alpha的肩膀上，“好。”

索尔颈侧的Alpha腺体散发着浓郁的气息，曾经对他充满吸引力的信息素现在如同一把把烧热了的小刀般将他剥去铠甲的柔软灵魂削得鲜血淋漓，但是史蒂夫依然难以抑制自己飞蛾赴火的焦渴。他用鼻尖在那里眷恋地摩挲了几下，所有意志力都用在抑制那从身体内部涌上来的疼痛感，他嗅了嗅爱人的皮肤，唇间吐出的话语轻不可闻：“明天就出发的话，今晚你想不想……”

金发Alpha的呼吸在这突如其来的撩拨下顿时粗重起来，他放在爱人肩胛处的掌心发着烫，拥抱他的力度似乎要将他压碎在怀里。

“不行……医生说……”

“没关系，it's me，”史蒂夫的唇顺着金色的发丝滑动，“我可是超级士兵，有奥丁森家族的血清护着我呢……你想怎么样都行，我都扛得住……”

索尔的理智在模糊地摇摆着：“可是……”

“再说……”他抬起头，日月星辰的光耀都融化在那浓密睫毛围裹的湖泊中，金发Alpha听见他的爱人带着笑意的声音，“我想要你，难道你不想要我了吗？”

索尔猛地捉住他的嘴唇，阻止这傻乎乎的史蒂夫再说出更折磨自己的情话。

你到底有没有一点自觉？他幸福又苦恼地想，你到底知不知道我已经忍耐到恨不得把你直接拆吃入腹？我想怎么样都行，你知道我想怎么样吗？我想让你哭着晕过去再哭着醒过来，一遍又一遍直到你把所有的求饶话都说给我听；我想把你浸泡在温暖的涨潮中，一直悬着你不让你解脱，你的瞳仁会扩大成两面深邃的黑镜，里面除我之外什么也没有；我想狠狠地标记你，用最粗野的方式标记你，把你结在我身上，哪也去不了，在痛苦和欢愉，在地狱和天堂交界之处失去意识。

史蒂夫被绵长又毫无章法的深吻打乱了呼吸，他竭力无视了身体叫嚣着的痛楚，手慢慢向下勾住了爱人的皮带扣，然而一晃神，索尔却后退一步松开了他。

“嗯……索尔？”史蒂夫困惑地拉住他，发现金发Alpha浑身都在剧烈地颤抖，“……怎么了？”

“史蒂夫……”那两片薄唇轻轻翕动着，金发Alpha那极为低沉的声线变得更加暗哑，几乎带上了哽咽，“你到底瞒着我什么事？如果事情已经严重到需要你来这样诱惑我以便转移我的注意力，我便真的不能再陪你演一个装睡的无知爱人了。”

“你到底让托尼去做了什么？”

“你总是对我说你很好，没事儿，没关系。”

“背地里却宁愿去求其他Alpha，也不肯告诉我一个字。”

“你把我当成什么？”

这毫无预兆的正面对峙把史蒂夫震住了：“你……你怎么知道……”

“你们在握手，你不喜欢身体接触，只在打招呼或者达成某种协议时才会勉强自己遵循礼仪跟对方握手。”索尔扯了一下嘴角，那对爱人了如指掌的得意神情只出现了一刹那便消失了，取而代之的又是满满的失望和愤怒，“史蒂夫，你为什么不直接告诉我？”

我不可以吗？我不够强大吗？共同经历了这么多事情之后，我竟还得不到你的信任吗？

“不是这样，索尔，”史蒂夫的额头出现了深深的纹路，一道阴影笼罩了他的脸，“我只是……不想让你……索尔，我不是不信任你，我是怕你……”

我品尝过失去你的滋味，如果可以选择，我绝不舍得让你也体味失去爱人的苦楚。想到我也许会在不久之后死去，留下你孤孤单单一个人，让我心都要碎了。

“索尔，不管是不是告诉你，那个结局都不会有任何变化，我只是不想让你也……”史蒂夫疲倦地叹了口气，在床角坐下，“我觉得不告诉你，对你是一种保护。”

“我的身体状况确实不太乐观。”他的声音很平静，“但你要答应我，永远记住这不是你的错。”

索尔一步一步走到他面前，颓然跪下，扑倒在爱人的膝盖间，充满悔恨和绝望地哭了起来。

巴基其实不怎么喜欢沙滩，这种环境下，金属手臂不是那么好维护，比如现在，他就不得不忍受山姆坐在身边一边帮他处理他看不见的那部分手臂的上油工作，一边魔音灌耳地碎碎念：“你这个机械油的味道好奇怪，一股椰子味。”

“……那是因为里面有椰子油……不要再碰那个地方了！”

“我真的没见过谁的肩膀是敏感部位的。”山姆总觉得那道狰狞的伤疤有种特殊的美感，但是他决定不再惹这位跟史蒂夫一样猛的前冬兵了，被他过肩摔不会直接落地，而是要先飞一会儿的感觉真是毕生难忘，“我说，为什么奥丁森先生不自己来陪史蒂夫来度假？他明明把什么通告都推掉了。”

“那谁知道。”巴基从窗户望出去，史蒂夫侧躺在沙滩椅上昏昏欲睡，从这个角度看他还是很结实，依然是超级士兵的精壮体格。

可是……

————————————


	3. 置腹 2

托尼对于索尔的来访一点也不惊讶，他就从来没觉得有什么事儿能真正瞒得住这位控制欲爆棚的金发Alpha：“事先声明，我也是刚刚知道的，他连神盾局那边都瞒得死死的。”

“史蒂夫都跟你说了些什么？”

“他嘱咐我一定要想办法保住孩子。另外，他还希望我能关照你，如果他……”托尼叹了口气，“……总之就是那些，我不说你也猜得出来，陈词滥调。”

“我必须要救他。”索尔熬了整宿没睡的双眼通红，“娜塔莎说厄斯金教授留下的资料全部都交给了老斯塔克先生。”

“没错，我老爸当年在厄斯金教授遇袭身亡后接手了奥丁森家族血清的研究工作，但是因为很快陷入瓶颈，他也就搁置了。”托尼指了指大厅后面的一堆狼藉，“喏，都在那里了，我昨天刚从仓库里提出来。”

索尔将外套脱下，挽着袖子走了过去，掀开盒盖：“那就开始吧。”

他们在斯塔克大厦里忙活了大半天，终于把所有的资料都看完，托尼捏了捏眉心：“对Omega志愿者的研究资料太少了，而且只有史蒂夫一个成功案例。”

“还是没有找到厄斯金教授当年会选中他的原因。”索尔将一张少年史蒂夫的照片抽了出来，爱怜地看了又看，当年尚未接受血清改造的他看起来还是标准的Omega的样子，全身的骨骼非常纤细，满是稚气的小脸线条柔润，只是一双眼睛跟如今一样，清亮又锐利，坦然无畏地平视镜头，眉心在旧时间的阳光里可爱地微蹙着。

“当年厄斯金教授拥有最高权限，”托尼假装没有看见索尔将照片揣进怀里的动作，低头扫了一眼手机，“我觉得这些官方文件没有继续看的必要了，走，大明星，把你的墨镜帽子戴好，咱们去一个地方。”

这一带到处都是黑洞洞的狭窄小巷，托尼那辆烧包跑车在几个街区之外就开不进来了，两人步行穿街过巷，按照托尼的手机导航，来到了这座位于皇后区乌托邦大道和四十五大道相交之处的民宅，两层半的小房子两侧都与其他房屋相接，地上纵横的黏稠污水倒映着斑驳墙面。几个站在街边无所事事叼着烟的大个子打量着两位衣着不凡的陌生人，但是很快被那强横的Alpha信息素震慑住，纷纷别过脸去，等索尔和托尼走过去才互相交换了几个困惑的眼神。

“他竟然还活着？”

“这事儿你得感激娜塔莎，还是她帮我找到的。”托尼把手机收起来，按住门铃，“不过说真的，她说这位教授当年可是一直把史蒂夫当成亲儿子那么看重的，所以，面对这位脾性叵测的岳父大人，你可得好好表现。”

等了半天才听到里面传来拄拐行走的动静，一个留着大胡子的老人慢吞吞地打开了门：“下午好，”他的英语还是隐约能听出来一点德语的生硬腔调，“二位，有什么可以效劳的吗？”他的目光在托尼的脸上停顿了一下，“小斯塔克先生，这真是令人惊讶。”

“您好，厄斯金教授，我……”

“什么教授，我只是个门诊大夫罢了，”老人转身自顾自往屋里走，“把门给我反锁好，最近这边总有入室抢劫的。”

他们穿过了一段幽暗的门廊，进了客厅，这里光线也不怎么好，屋里倒是异常整洁。

“喝点什么？”老人看了一眼角落的吊钟，“啊，还没到五点……管他呢，我都七十岁了，杜松子酒？”

索尔进了客厅才想起来摘下自己的棒球帽和墨镜，一转过身就撞上老人探究的视线，他接过了酒杯，微微点了点头：“厄斯金教授，我是……”

“小奥丁森先生，你长得很像你父亲，”老人微微笑了一下，“一晃这么多年了。上次见到你时，你还是个小毛头。”

金发Alpha疑惑地回头看了一眼托尼，他为什么会见过自己？

托尼耸耸肩，抿了一小口酒，被那辛辣的味道呛了一下：“咳咳……厄斯金教授，不是刻意想要打扰您，现在人命关天，我们需要更多关于史蒂夫身体方面的信息。”

“怎么，那孩子出事了吗？”老人坐下来，将酒杯搁在一边，双手支在拐杖上，“我听说他已经离开神盾局了？”

“是的，不过这件事跟神盾局没什么关系，”索尔也暂时搁下了自己的疑问，开门见山道，“史蒂夫怀孕了，但是他说自己也许不能活到把孩子生下来的时候。”

“怀孕了？”厄斯金教授抬起头左右看了看这两位Alpha，脸上严肃起来，“他的体质不可以怀孕。你们谁干的？”

托尼迅速向后退了一大步，靠在高柜上开始欣赏好戏。

“是我……”索尔尴尬地低头，其实明明是两情相悦的事情，怎么无论是班纳博士还是厄斯金教授都有本事一句话就说得他面红耳赤，“是个意外，而且我还没有标记他……”

“没有标记？你强迫他？还是你不想负责？”老人语气更加严厉，“奥丁森家族就是这么教育继承人的吗？”

“这……这事儿说来话长，”金发Alpha忽然觉得自己在这位瘦小的老人面前变成了一个不懂事的孩子，“教授，我爱他，我绝不会故意做任何伤害史蒂夫的事情。现在当务之急是……”

“几周了？”

“到今天，是整整六周了。”索尔把手里的棒球帽搓来搓去，“三周前因为他意外晕倒发现的。从第四周开始他的反应就很剧烈，呕吐比一般孕期的Omega都要严重。他总是睡不好觉。昨天他才告诉我，他……如果我事先知道，我绝不会……”金发Alpha的眼圈红了，嗓音更加干涩，“我没想到会这样……”

我不需要孩子，我什么都不需要，我只想要史蒂夫好好地和我在一起。

“因为未成年就注射了血清，他的Omega器官在没有成熟之前就被迫停止发育了，热潮期会很不规律甚至消失，子宫也会比一般Omega要小很多……”厄斯金教授抬起拐杖指了指索尔，“而且史蒂夫已经被彻底改造成超级士兵，跟你们奥丁森家族有同等强横的基因能力，相应的，也有同样的基因缺陷。你们家族里的Omega没一个能熬到孩子出生，不然奥丁森家族也不至于非要绑定劳菲森家族的Omega。我当年跟他说得清清楚楚，这孩子怎么这么不小心？”

“教授，史蒂夫从冰川里再次苏醒过来之后，迫于形势被神盾局修改过一部分记忆。我猜他自己根本就不记得你交代过的这部分事情了。”托尼插了一句，“这次他怀上了，哪怕再想起来，木已成舟，也来不及了。”

金发Alpha依然维持着冷静：“教授，我想知道，现在还有什么办法可以救他？”

老人没有说话，闭上了眼睛。索尔的希望在漫长的沉默中渐渐坠入深渊，他苦笑了一下，点点头：“我明白了。”

他向门口走去，没两步又转过身来，郑重地对老人说：“厄斯金教授，无论如何，还是感谢您当年救下了史蒂夫，不然我也不会有机会认识我的一生挚爱。”

“你放弃了？”老人睁开的那双眼睛里没有一丝衰老的浑浊，棕色瞳仁里就如同他柔和又略微刚硬的口音一般绵里藏针，“这么容易就放弃了？”

“我不想浪费时间，这世界上还有很多专家，您这里若是不行，我还可以去想别的办法。”索尔侧过身，半张脸隐没在门廊的阴影里，声音低沉却格外坚定，“哪怕需要挖下我的腺体移植给他，哪怕用我的血给他吊着命……无论什么办法，我绝不会眼睁睁看着史蒂夫死在我面前。”

“嗯，说起来，你声称自己这么爱他，为什么不标记？”厄斯金教授似乎还有什么事儿要说，又挑起话头。

托尼朝索尔使了个眼色，金发Alpha回到客厅，重新坐回到刚才的扶手沙发里：“之前标记了，因为种种原因，标记被抹去，他因哀悼期受了很大伤害。这种单向标记对一个Omega太不公平了，我不想再因为我的原因让史蒂夫吃苦头。”

厄斯金教授哂笑了一下：“奥丁森家族倒是从来都不缺你这样的痴情Alpha。”

“教授，现在我只想知道怎么能救史蒂夫，他……”

“奥丁森家族怀孕了的Omega大都死于孕期溶血功能障碍，剩下极少部分则死于产后大出血。这两项是史蒂夫面临的最大威胁。”老人站起身朝二楼走去，“不过呢，无论基因再怎么改变，他依然是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而不是史蒂夫·奥丁森，所以我不觉得他必死无疑。”

“噗……其实他已经算是史蒂夫·奥丁森了……”托尼不合时宜地笑了起来，索尔恼怒地瞪了他一眼，两个Alpha一前一后跟着老人上了二楼。

“首先，史蒂夫对奥丁森家族血清的全面融合是难以复制的，这个我当年就说过，可惜没人听，白白牺牲了不少Omega的生命。”

“史蒂夫到底有什么特殊之处？”托尼抓紧机会追问道，“这个为什么没有留进档案里？”

“他作为Omega，天生与奥丁森家族的Alpha有百分之百的契合度。单这一点，基本上人海茫茫，就很难找到第二个了。”教授微笑了一下，回头戏谑地看了一眼索尔，“你对史蒂夫这孩子产生了什么感觉自己最清楚了。”

金发Alpha脸上忽然露出惊怒之色：“你怎么知道他能够与奥丁森家的Alpha百分之百契合？当年到底发生了什么事？难道是奥丁森家族的人对史蒂夫……”

厄斯金教授没有回答这个问题，他从书房的保险柜里取出一个金属盒：“小奥丁森先生，史蒂夫即使在最为柔弱无助的少年时代，也不曾惧怕过任何人、任何事、任何锉磨。你凭什么认为现在的他就会惧怕区区死亡？”

“可是我……”

“不要把你的恐惧强加于人，拿出一点Alpha的强势来。”

————————

“史蒂乎，别睡了，起来吃点东西。”巴基推了推躺椅上蜷缩着的人，“史蒂乎？”

“唔，我不饿……”

“不饿也得吃，你家Alpha说了，养不胖你让山姆和我提头回去见他。”巴基又推了一下，“别逼我喂你啊，我警告你，那场面可不好看。”

“好吧好吧。”史蒂夫无奈地睁开眼睛，“你什么时候这么听索尔的话了？”

巴基看着史蒂夫拿着披萨一口一口味同嚼蜡的样子，心里一阵烦闷，良久还是没憋住：“如果舍不得他，就直接拒绝得了，再说，你明明最讨厌海边了。”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“他做得对，我闻到他的气息就不舒服，分开一段时间，对孩子有好处。”这两天，他呕吐的次数明显减少了，虽然睡眠还是没什么改善，至少脸色不再憔悴得白纸一张了。他艰难地吃完一块披萨，把奶昔端在手里，叹了口气。

巴基仰面躺下：“……你能扛得住的，史蒂乎。”他的语气很笃定，只有一点点微颤的鼻音出卖了他。

这浅金色头发的Omega笑了笑，那是一个非常柔软的微笑：“嗯，当然。”

索尔刚拐过院墙走到沙滩边缘，就看到史蒂夫那个笑，不由得看痴了，最后还是山姆的大嗓门宣告了他的到来：“奥丁森先生！你什么时候来的？”

史蒂夫闻声惊讶地站起身，索尔连忙大步流星地迎过去，却隔着一步之遥停住了：“……嗯，我来了，你，你这几天怎么样？”

“我很好，有事儿吗？这么突然过来？”

“最近没什么通告，我来陪你几天。”索尔小心地又靠近了一点，手放在史蒂夫的肩侧抚摸着，慢慢滑下来揉了揉他肘弯突起的关节，“想你了。”

史蒂夫脸红了，他听到巴基又用一种莫名动静很大的方式翻了个白眼，整个人在躺椅上一动不动，屁股死沉地稳稳占据着这一处荫凉，身体姿势充分表达出“世界这么大，请你们去别的地方秀恩爱”的嫌弃意味。

金发Alpha这会儿却并没注意到这位热衷于怼自己的“娘家人”，一门心思都扑在那张朝思暮想的脸上：“怎么黑眼圈这么重？还是睡不好吗？”

“还可以，只是没那么快恢复。”史蒂夫低头默默计算了一下，“你累了吧？走吧，回屋躺会儿，这个时差倒起来挺难受的。”

索尔顺从地跟着史蒂夫进了屋，却在卧室门口犹豫不决地停住脚步，蓝眼睛里交织着复杂的情愫，又是难以抑制的渴望，又是不敢越雷池半步的恐惧。

史蒂夫转过身看了他一眼：“索尔，别这样。”

“……”

“我真的很想念你。”大概是怀孕的原因，这近来性子变得越来越柔和的Omega垂下眼睛，他的声音低低的发着软，似乎为自己的过度黏人而感到万分羞赧，“……什么痛苦我都能忍。”

这话听在耳中简直比一把刀子还锐利，金发Alpha立刻扑了过去，把爱人揉在怀里：“对不起……史蒂夫，我……对不起……”他感觉得到怀里那身体陡然僵硬，知道再怎么竭力收敛，也注定徒劳，自己的信息素正在折磨着自己最不舍得伤害的人。

史蒂夫安慰地拍了拍他的后背，想要再说些什么，却感觉到索尔的手隔着单薄的布料，从他的身侧按摩着因消瘦而凸起的骨骼，一点点滑到那片紧绷的皮肤上。

将近七周大的小东西，从严格意义上说还只能算是胎芽，尺寸也就是一个蓝莓那么大。不过因为子宫已经提前充盈了羊水和胎盘，虽然从外面还看不出来，但把手紧贴在小腹上，还是能感觉到坚硬腹肌的后面，鼓起了一个小包，刚刚好可以嵌在掌心的弧度里。

“哎……”史蒂夫哆嗦了一下，迟疑地握住了对方的手。孕期Omega的最高本能是护子，Alpha那种强烈的信息素使得他的身体直接进入了警戒状态。

“别怕，让我摸摸。”索尔语气温柔地安抚着微微发抖的爱人，手上的动作却有些按捺不住的急躁。史蒂夫那与其他Omega不同的过分紧窄的腰跨，确实更像尚未发育完成便被迫中止的少年身型，这是他当初为了活下来而不得不付出的代价。

如今却又卷土重来讨伐他的生命。

索尔把心如刀绞的苦楚藏在紧闭的双眼中：“你信任我吗？”他翻转手掌，带着薄茧的拇指轻轻摩挲着对方手上突出的关节。

史蒂夫眼前一花，整个人被打横抱起放到床上，两个手腕都落在金发Alpha的大手里，一起牢牢地固定在头顶。

————————————————


	4. Chapter 4

自从确认了史蒂夫怀孕，他们已经接近一个月没有正经地亲热过，史蒂夫感觉到爱人翻涌着的Alpha信息素越来越浓烈地包裹着他，自己也多少有些期待，不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，尽力无视了随之而来的胸闷和头痛，朝索尔微笑了一下，长长的睫毛缓慢地落下又抬起：“你说的是……哪种信任？”  
金发Alpha一眨不眨的目光没有放过爱人那一瞬间强忍痛楚的神色，却没有戳穿。你总是以为你把一切瞒天过海，就能够多留给我一些甜蜜回忆，史蒂夫，你什么时候都那么能忍。  
索尔沉默着从裤兜里掏出了什么东西，史蒂夫只觉得腕部一凉，双手已经被绑在一起，细长的链条绕了两圈固定在头顶厚实的金属护栏上：“这……这是什么意思？”  
“虽然有点过份，但还是觉得这种方式比较可靠，完全用信息素压制对你精神上的损伤太大了。”金发Alpha从衣柜里找了两条真丝领带，细心地把手铐内侧的手腕一圈圈包裹起来防止磨伤，“尽量不要勉强挣扎，这是用神盾局最新的合金材料制作的，我试过了，绝对挣不断，只会弄伤你。”  
“别闹，你放开我，从哪儿学来的这都是……我不需要这样，都那么久了我什么时候反抗过你……”史蒂夫原本还有点想笑，可索尔那正色的表情使他回过神来，“你想要做什么？！……索尔！不行！”  
“史蒂夫。”金发Alpha的蓝眼睛里被痛苦充斥着，仿佛正在掀起暗夜风暴的大海，“我绝不能失去你，无论以什么为代价……”  
“索尔！”史蒂夫剧烈挣扎起来，“你疯了吗？”  
金发Alpha抓住了挣动的一条长腿，在足踝的位置亲了亲，默默注视着惊恐万状的Omega。与那温情脉脉的动作不同，Alpha目光里破釜沉舟的决绝狠意仿佛在史蒂夫身上泼了盆冰水，脸上忽然刷白：“你不会是想现在就把它……”  
索尔后退了几步去反锁房门，然后将窗帘密密实实地拉上，再次回到床前，史蒂夫双手被交叉束缚难以发力，只能无济于事地看着金发Alpha越走越近。他那异于常人的伟岸身姿，此刻在光线昏暗的房间内带着蓄势待发的阴沉，令人心生恐惧，史蒂夫不断向后退去，却还是被再次攥住小腿，修长的手指在凸起的细长跟腱上揉捏了几下，顺着圆润的踝骨摩挲着：“史蒂夫，这是我的决定。”  
“你不能擅自下这种决定！”史蒂夫怒道，徒劳地使劲试图把自己的脚从那不留余地的钳制中拔出来，“这是一个生命，是我们的孩子！”  
“如果是我呢？”索尔随手从床垫下抽出一把枪，“咔嚓”一声上了膛，指向自己的颈侧，“如果是我，被命运对准了要害，你就宁愿坐在那里，眼睁睁看着，等着十个月后一按扳机将我一枪毙命吗？”  
“这不一样！”史蒂夫顿时不敢乱动了，生怕这不管不顾的爱人真的手滑开枪，“索尔！别胡闹，那不是空弹枪！还给我！”  
“有什么不一样！”金发Alpha单手卸了弹匣，零零碎碎的部件乒乒乓乓落了一地，然后把已经缩到床头的Omega拖了回来，单膝跪在床上，厚重又宽阔的阴影笼罩在史蒂夫上方，“你倒是给我说说看，有什么不一样？”  
顶阶Alpha信息素的震慑即使在不刻意时也令人胆寒，更何况现在史蒂夫双手被锁，像是在巨兽爪牙下袒露出脆弱肚皮的猎物，他难以自控地颤抖着，猛地把脸偏到一边躲过索尔的亲吻，张口就要呼救，却被一把捂住了嘴。  
金发Alpha解开了他的裤子，恶劣地伸手进去揉搓着那尚在恐惧中蛰伏着的柔软阴茎，几下就让这敏感的孕期Omega软绵绵地提不起半分力气：“你干什么？叫他们进来当观众吗？嗯？你明知道他们两个Beta绝对不是我的对手。”  
“唔！”史蒂夫眼中的怒意被逐渐氤氲的水雾沾湿，显得百转千回，索尔被爱人用这样一双眼睛紧紧盯着，心脏都被揉得酸软难当，却又狠狠心避开了视线，顺着他后仰时暴露的颈部亲吻着，带着薄薄胡茬的唇角在爱人剧烈起伏的胸口处梭巡而过，隔着T恤柔软的布料，寻找到那突起的一点叼在齿间含吮碾磨，没几下那楚楚可怜的软嫩肉粒便被蹂躏得挺立起来，透过湿透的白色T恤的一抹微红显得格外淫靡。  
“唔…不！唔唔！”史蒂夫的身体几乎弯成一道弓，拼命把自己往床褥里缩，但是根本躲不开那肆意的撩拨，红潮从脖颈处泛起，一波波地蔓延至全身，打在手心里的呼吸越来越烫越来越急促，光用鼻腔已经难以承受。  
索尔松开了钳制，腾出手来一把将身下Omega的内裤外裤尽数褪去，半身光裸的史蒂夫再也不敢动呼唤巴基进来阻止索尔的念头，顿时无助又羞耻，忍不住弯曲并拢起两条长腿，试图遮挡住那在Alpha胁迫中依然诚实鼓胀起来的阴茎，索尔却毫不留情，强硬地掰开他的膝盖。  
“别这样！”史蒂夫只稍微一想自己手腕被高举头顶锁在床头，赤裸裸的双腿向外张开的糟糕姿势，就羞愤欲绝。虽然不知道索尔具体要做什么，但看起来绝对会对腹内胎儿不利，急怒之下他挣扎得更加剧烈，床身都震动起来，“放开！放开我！唔……啊……索尔！”史蒂夫绝望地感觉到下身的入口被手指轻轻揉搓着。孕期Omega的身体理应为即将到来的分娩做出调整，但是史蒂夫并未完善发育的器官此刻却还是懵懂无知，干涩异常的甬道像主人一样不情愿接受逆向的进入。  
“宝贝儿，我知道会疼，但是相信我，你会好起来的。”索尔把自己嵌入他的双腿间，温柔地亲吻那片覆盖着金色体毛的皮肤，紧绷着的腹肌分离出块块清晰的肌肉线条，他小心地舔过那一道又一道纵横凹凸的沟壑，嘴唇陡然停在那极为违和的隆起处。  
平躺的姿势让那目前只有核桃大的子宫向外顶出了一丁点儿轮廓，微弱的胎心隔着层层包裹无法被人耳察觉，但是昨天做产检时，史蒂夫已经通过胎心仪第一次听到了那小火车般呼噜呼噜的搏动，非常健康，非常活跃，让他忍不住听了又听，只觉得那蓬勃的生命力就像是金发Alpha给自己感觉，那种看到他就相信人间值得的蓬勃的暖融融的生命力。他还特意购买了一套设备，希望与爱人一起分享这奇妙的生命初始。  
“索尔……”史蒂夫蓝绿色的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，声音发着抖，“它已经有了心跳，大脑、脊髓、和神经元都开始生长。很小，但很乖，躺在那里做着梦，就像……就像条长着圆脑袋的小鲸鱼，你不能……”  
金发Alpha小心地捧住了史蒂夫的后腰，万分不舍地在他的腹间亲来亲去，强撑了多日的心理建设还是几近崩溃，滚烫的液体滑落下来，在那浅浅的肚脐处，聚起一团湿气。

“他会死在这个过程中吗？”  
“这个问题，当年另一个人也问过我。”厄斯金教授停下了手里的动作，“我的答案和当年是同样的，很有可能。”  
“我不能接受。”索尔后退了一大步，恐惧地摇着头，“不可以。”  
“那还有另一个办法，人工流产。”老人从善如流，果断把盒子重新合起来，“六至八周是个很合适的时间，不需要手术，用药物就可以直接阻断胎芽的生长，二十四小时之内胎囊和胎膜完全排出体外，史蒂夫也就得救了。”他打开了另一个看起来更加常用的诊疗箱，翻出两枚栓剂，“一枚就够，两枚保险。”


	5. 第四章

——————————————

“那还有另一个办法，人工流产。”老人从善如流，果断把盒子重新合起来，“六至八周是个很合适的时间，不需要手术，用药物就可以直接阻断胎芽的生长，二十四小时之内胎囊和胎膜完全排出体外，史蒂夫也就得救了。”他打开了另一个看起来更加常用的诊疗箱，翻出两枚栓剂，“一枚就够，两枚保险。”  
“喂！”托尼赶紧拉住索尔伸出去的手，转向了厄斯金教授，“教授，您这未免太轻描淡写了吧！说句冒昧的话，这种药我们何必到您这里拿，满大街都买得到……”  
“不会有我的这么好，效果最快，副作用最小。”老人微微下撇的嘴角透着一抹冷淡的矜傲，“你们可以出去打听打听，有多少Omega不惜重金求我这一枚药，不用去医院也不会伤到自己身体。我倒是没料到史蒂夫这傻孩子也能用上这种东西。”  
“合着您这些年居然靠卖这玩意……”托尼揉了揉眉心。  
“这年头，不想负责任的Alpha可多得是。”  
“这话说得不太公平吧？索尔他……”  
“省点心思不用跟我解释，”厄斯金教授将栓剂连同导管一起塞进密封袋内，搁在索尔面前的桌子上，“要么？不要也行。史蒂夫腹内的孩子流着奥丁森家族的血，顽强得很，对伽马射线免疫，所以咱们还是可以回到第一种办法，抽你的血合成血清，利用伽马射线对史蒂夫进行二次改造……”  
金发Alpha拿起了那个密封袋：“……要，我要。”  
“索尔，”托尼皱起眉，抬手挡住他，“史蒂夫不会同意的，你这么草率下这种决定，有没有想过他得多恨你？”  
“……至少他还可以恨我。”金发Alpha的下颌绷得紧紧的，那一声哽咽藏在低沉的尾音里，“他得活着，才能恨我。”  
“二次改造史蒂夫也不一定会死，既然扛得住第一次……”  
“让他再承受一次抽筋扒骨的痛苦，换取一个不确定的生存希望？”索尔摇了摇头，“我绝不能接受。”  
“可是孩子没了，你让他怎么活下去？”托尼不肯放过他，继续咄咄逼问道，“拜托你也替他考虑考虑，你家这个宝贝儿是什么性格你会不清楚？流产将成为他一辈子的噩……”  
索尔一把推开了他：“那么等事情了结，我就让史蒂夫把这一切全都忘记。”那双重新抬起的双眼里写满了破釜沉舟的锐利，“如果这世上真的有神，就请神让我一个人下地狱吧。”

“索尔，”史蒂夫燃起希望，小声唤道，“先放开我，你自己去听……索尔，不要！”  
刚才还缓下节奏的金发Alpha忽然直起身，重新压紧了他的膝盖，低垂着眼睛坚定地摇了摇头：“史蒂夫，我知道你不会原谅我。”  
“孩子和我之间，这种选择难道你自己算不清楚吗？”史蒂夫不敢置信地问道，“那孩子是我们两个人的……会有一点像你，也有一点像我……”  
“这不是一道选择题，对不起，从来都不是。”索尔不肯去看史蒂夫的眼睛，“任何事情，任何人都无所谓，你的生命在我心里，永远是最高优先级，谁都不能取代。”  
史蒂夫还想说话，金发Alpha倾身调整了一下手铐的角度，将枕头垫在肩膀下面，再次捂住了他的嘴：“够了，史蒂夫。完成这件事之后，你想怎么跟我讨帐都可以。”  
“唔！”史蒂夫拼命摇着头，被束缚的小臂青筋凸起，索尔舔了舔手指，小心地打开着Omega不肯屈服的身体。史蒂夫被松开的一侧膝盖趁机发力，小腿上坚硬的迎面骨狠狠地撞在索尔的颧骨上，弹起身单手抓住了床头的护栏，那架势像是试图直接拧断手臂粗细的铸铁。  
金发Alpha揉了揉脸，丝毫不为所动，从容地跪直身子，膝行两步抱住了史蒂夫，把那双挣扎得微微发紫的手从护栏上掰开，拉高手铐的锁链压制住，双膝向外顶了顶，另一手来到他被迫打开的双腿间轻柔动作。  
史蒂夫喘息得厉害，刚才的反抗耗尽了体力，他无力地伏在墙上，背后那不被孕体接受的Alpha信息素令他心脏每一下跳动都伴随着剧痛，眼前黑一阵白一阵：“索尔，你到底要做什么……”他终于撑不住强硬，恐惧地抽着气，放软了声音苦苦哀求道，“一定会有别的办法，别碰它，求求你，不要伤害它……”  
“没有了！”金发Alpha咬着牙，那一声低吼沙哑粗砺，“没有！别的办法！”  
史蒂夫一怔：“索尔？你找到别的办法了是不是？”他顾不上自己几近窒息的姿势，拧动了一下脖子，尽力侧过脸，“你找到办法了！索尔！跟我说句话！”  
索尔死死按紧了史蒂夫的双腕，用力地亲吻着他冒着冷汗的后背，在白皙的皮肤上留下深深浅浅的红印，温暖的Alpha信息素缓慢地释放出来，刻意地挑逗着自己这分外敏感的Omega，插在甬道内的手指增加到第二根，搓磨着藏在柔嫩内壁上的前列腺体，逼得史蒂夫全身一阵颤栗，始终负隅顽抗的肉穴渐渐湿润起来，羞涩地缠紧了Alpha入侵的手指。  
“啊……”史蒂夫难以抑制身体的反应，身下被忽视了的阴茎硬得通红，在腺体被抠挖的刺激下汩汩流出清液。索尔双膝卡在自己的大腿内侧，这无法控制身体的姿势让本就乏力的双腿越来越酸软，史蒂夫几乎是半坐在Alpha的身上，越滑越低的重心让被蹂躏得微微松软的穴口逐渐将两根修长的手指吃到了底，清隽的指节正正好好地顶在腺体上。  
随着几下重重的碾压，史蒂夫猛地弓起身子，啜泣了一声不堪重负般射了出来，含着手指的肉穴也一阵抽搐，内部分泌的湿滑爱液浸透了甬道。金发Alpha沉默地拔出手指，将自己的裤链打开，掏出粗硕的巨物直接顶住了湿淋淋的穴口，缓慢而坚定地捅了进去。史蒂夫闷声不响地承受了这一下不够耐心的进入，索尔在他颤抖的身躯上抚摸着，晃动腰身渐渐加快了抽插的幅度，目标明确地顶弄着甬道深处那一小片微微发硬的地方。  
从高潮中迅速回过神来的史蒂夫双眼大睁，再一次竭力挣扎起来：“索尔！不要！！求求你！！啊！唔！！”会失去孩子的恐惧令他的身体绷得比以往的任何一次都更加紧窒难行，然而向来温柔的金发Alpha此刻却毫不留情地进入着面前的Omega，粗硬的阴茎将不断绞紧的甬道彻底撑开，那速度甚至根本没有留给内壁回缩的机会，只能无助地吞吐这带着雷霆之力鞭笞在身体内部的硕大刑具，痛楚和快感模糊了边际，史蒂夫的皮肤被泪水和汗液覆盖，体内那守护着胎儿的生殖腔入口终于在阴茎持续的暴虐冲撞下缓缓裂开一道缝隙，馥郁的Omega信息素从史蒂夫的身上骤然爆发，桔梗的纯净清香扑鼻而来。  
金发Alpha喉中却涌上苦涩的悲意，他闭了闭眼睛，忍着心碎抓住机会一举攻入，硕大的龟头径直顶入了腔口，红肿的环形软肉紧紧卡在冠状沟的位置。  
史蒂夫痛得几乎晕了过去，孕期不应该打开的生殖腔现在却受到了可怕的冲击，他发着抖，身体再也支撑不住地直往下软。  
金发Alpha捞住Omega的腰，让他慢慢地滑下来跪趴着，湿得一塌糊涂的脸无力地贴在枕头上，只剩下被Alpha紧紧扣在掌心的腰胯没有碰到床，仍在接受着一下又一下牵拉着生殖腔口的连续抽插。  
这折磨人的酷刑却没有持续很久，索尔突兀地拔出了尚未释放的肉刃，将在粗鲁情事中变得绵软无力的Omega翻过来面对着自己。  
窸窸窣窣拆开塑料薄膜的声音响起，史蒂夫陡然感觉到一个冰冷的东西进入身体，跟Alpha那青筋纠缠的粗硕阴茎比起来，这个异物细长光润，顺畅地直接滑进甬道深处，停在了生殖腔入口，寒意从那被操干得极为敏感的腔口扩散开来。  
金发Alpha猛地压上来用唇堵住了史蒂夫破口而出的尖叫，惊恐的Omega合拢牙齿狠狠咬破了他的下唇。剧痛混合着甜腥撕扯着彼此的血肉，索尔的泪水落在史蒂夫的脸上，手下的动作依然毫不犹疑，迅速将栓剂尽数推进了那个刚刚被自己打开的生殖腔内。  
史蒂夫双脚徒劳地蹬踹着，床单在他身下拧成一片狼籍，却根本阻止不了Alpha的动作，索尔连续注入了两根栓剂，才抽出导管扔到一边。  
“唔！唔……呜……”栓剂迅速溶解，化成一阵滚烫的热流侵入到子宫内部，史蒂夫绝望地哭出声来。  
那暗哑的哭声一口一口地被索尔吞进心底，他松开了那染着自己鲜血的薄唇，笨拙地用袖子帮他擦拭眼泪，史蒂夫不肯罢休地再一次咬住了金发Alpha，尖利牙齿直接切入了他手腕上散发着浓郁信息素的位置。索尔任由他将自己的那片腺体咬得血肉模糊，打开了手铐，把无力挣扎意识逐渐昏沉的爱人抱进怀里：“对不起。”

“我觉得我听到……”山姆深感不安地走了出来，沿着落日余晖消逝的沙滩边缘，找到了在昏暗中闪烁着一缕微光的金属手臂。  
“史蒂乎在哭。”这是一个陈述句，巴基灰蓝的双眸一直盯着那间没有开灯的落地窗。  
“什么？！所以说他真的在被……即使是奥丁森先生，这样做也算是强&&奸吧？！”山姆一双黑白分明的眼睛睁得大大的，咬牙切齿地转过身，“不行！我得去……”  
巴基把手里端了太久已经分层成上下两半的奶昔放在小桌上，随手拉住了那摩拳擦掌撸袖子的黑人小伙子，金属手臂发出一点嗡鸣，山姆还没反应过来，就被拽倒在躺椅上牢牢箍住：“不必。他能扛得住的……”  
“可是！”这位单纯又忠诚的司机大急，“不是吧？虽然我们打不过奥丁森先生，但是也不能坐视不理啊！平时不是你天天跟只老母鸡一样护着史蒂夫，现在他被那什么的时候你居然……”  
“史蒂乎……”那懒洋洋的布鲁克林腔调，被沉闷的海涛声模糊成一句呢喃，在山姆的背后轻轻响起，“终于找到心疼他的人了……”  
————————————


	6. Chapter 6

————————————  
索尔抱着史蒂夫从房间走了出来，巴基靠在走廊的墙壁上，冷冷地看了他一眼，随手打开了对面客房的门。  
史蒂夫已经被换上了一身干爽的睡衣，歪着头靠在金发Alpha的怀里，后颈一侧清晰可见的牙印依然在不断渗出缕缕血丝。索尔轻手轻脚将他放在客房略小些的床上，这刚刚得到Alpha标记的Omega迷糊地哼唧了一声，似是不舍，手上攥紧了对方的衣襟，索尔顺势坐了下来，倾身吻了吻史蒂夫的额头，心疼地抹去他眼角静静流下的眼泪。  
他们一坐一卧的身影在巴基的卓绝视力中依然清晰，金发Alpha那宛若实质的苦痛情绪在房间里卷起一阵又一阵潮湿的苦涩气息，即使是对信息素不敏感的Beta也不由得感到心头酸软，巴基眼睑间深邃的纹路略微松懈，他没有开灯，放轻了脚步走了进去，弯腰看了看史蒂夫肩膀上的血迹。  
“没让他受伤吧？”  
“……”金发Alpha的灵魂仿佛在刚才那一场惨烈的冲突中已经悄然死去了一次，眉骨的阴影笼罩着消瘦凸起的颧骨，半晌才应道，“只是睡着了。”  
“用了几枚？”  
“按照教授说的，全都……”索尔皱起眉，脖颈生锈一般格外迟钝地转动了半圈，“你是怎么知道的？”  
巴基的眼睛像是他们初遇那个漆黑的夜晚一样，无极质般的漠然浅灰蒙在温柔的浅蓝底色之上。  
看起来依然年轻的前冬兵把胳膊下夹着的一个仪器端平，拽了把椅子在床边坐下，顺了顺史蒂夫毛茸茸的短发，朝索尔偏了偏头：“以防万一，还是得先测一下胎心情况。教授正等着消息……怎么？你要我动手？”他一把掀开被子，作势伸手就去解Omega的衣服。  
金发Alpha 终于回过神来，像是圈地盘的头狼一样恶狠狠地推开面前这位自己一直看不顺眼的Beta，从他手中抢过了那个小巧的声波探测探头，迟疑再三，才狠了狠心，哆哆嗦嗦地伸进史蒂夫衣服内，轻轻放在那个不起眼的隆起处，心怀接受审判的恐惧，来回搜寻了一圈。  
小火车一样“呼嘟呼嘟”的声音骤然响了起来，在房间内光滑月色的笼罩下如歌行板，索尔只觉得那动静响亮得令人难以置信，咚咚咚咚地砸在鼓膜上，心头血液都被炸成了烟花。  
金发Alpha傻了一样端坐在那里，一动不动地瞪着史蒂夫的腹部。  
巴基认真听了一会儿，按下了手中的计时器，满意地点点头。心里一放松，他终于对面前这位准爸爸的愚蠢表情忍无可忍，关闭仪器站起身：“这样就基本可以放心了，我去找山姆，让他给史蒂夫准备一些食物。”  
“可……可是……”那恍惚的为人父的狂喜和期待只在眼中浮光掠影而过，索尔从后面揪住巴基的衣领，“站住！为什么？为什么那个栓剂会没效果？那不就意味着……”  
金发Alpha脸色陡然变成了一片灰败，不可能……他明明严格按照教授的要求……绝不可能，难道是还没到时候？  
“接下来二十四个小时之内必须让他保持平躺，只要胎心没有什么变化就说明孩子没事了。”巴基毫不留情地一记肘击从索尔手下翻转出来，房间内过度浓郁的Alpha信息素令他深感不适，他大步走向门口，头也不回地丢下一句话，“算你命大。”  
索尔不依不饶地追了出去：“你先把话说清楚！史蒂夫……史蒂夫怎么办？连厄斯金教授的药都不能让他流产的话，他就只能接受二次改造……”他的声音越来越低，越来越沉重，宽阔笔直的肩背几乎佝偻起来，金发Alpha困兽般掐住了巴基的脖颈低吼道，“你知道那意味着什么吗？！”  
“我当然知道！”巴基懒得负隅顽抗，艰难地喘息了几下，“问题是你知道吗？”  
“……”索尔眼中流露出彷徨的神色，“我……”  
“你知不道当年小史蒂乎是怎么在伽马射线里熬出来的？”  
“一开始这个小倔驴还死撑着不吭声。后来疼痛催发到极限，他在里面惨叫了半个小时，接下来又不叫了，因为咽喉被血块塞满再也发不出一丝声音。”  
金发Alpha陡然松手，面色惨白地后退了一大步，像是这样就能逃避开这些来自时间长河里的残忍记忆。  
“隔离仓一打开，整个内部已经从银白色变成了紫黑，那全是小史蒂乎被蒸发殆尽的鲜血和骨髓染出来的。他湿淋淋地躺在里面，看起来像阿波罗神一样完美而强壮。”  
“他确实被成功改造为超级士兵，只是需要付出的代价是冗长而剧烈的疼痛，他疼了整整一年，站着疼，躺着疼，吃饭疼，呼吸疼，连衣服都让他异常敏感的新生身体难以承受。他死命地忍着，无论谁去问，他都不过轻描淡写地回一句还行，只有睡梦中才会泄露出几声痛苦的呓语。”  
“他那时候只有十六岁而已。”  
“如果你竟忍心任他为了保住孩子再经受一轮当年的苦楚，我一定会杀了你。”  
“你刚才给他用的是厄斯金教授为史蒂乎量身研制的抗体栓剂，能在他子宫内形成隔离层，阻止亲子之间的溶血反应。”  
“教授还有句话想要转告你。”巴基忽然笑了起来，“‘小豆丁，长得再大，也不该忘记救命恩人呐’。”

————————————  
这一觉持续得深沉又绵长，自从怀孕以来，这大概是史蒂夫睡得最舒适的一次，Alpha的信息素一直徘徊在四周，甚至深入到梦境中丝丝缕缕地抚慰着极度疲倦的神经，那温热海水的气息散发着清澈的苦香，一波又一波地拍拂着意识的浅滩，史蒂夫张开嘴轻轻抽了口气，新鲜的空气在发干的舌面上带来一阵凉意。  
“史蒂夫？你醒了吗？”  
身下的床褥晃动了一下，像船只停泊时坠下了重锚，史蒂夫在这模糊的眩晕中皱起眉头，他感觉到手腕被握住拉了起来，轻缓的呼吸落在手背上。他忽然打了个寒颤，皮肤上起了一片细密的小疙瘩。  
“索尔！！不要！！！求求你！”  
这凄厉的惨叫，是谁？竟然是我吗？更多感官回归身体，牙根深处残余的血液泛着甜腥气味，史蒂夫终于想起来昏迷前的最后一刻。  
“啊！”他腾地坐直，慌乱地掀开身上遮挡的被子，隔着睡衣想去抚摸自己的小腹，“不……不……”  
索尔手忙脚乱地把人赶紧按回床上：“不能起来！史蒂夫，你得保持平……”  
“放开我！！索尔！放开！！”  
金发Alpha索性上了床，用身体紧紧压住了这吓坏了的Omega：“没事了宝贝儿，真的没事了……对不起，嘘……放松……”  
索尔蓝色的眸子里满是愧疚，史蒂夫瞬间红了眼圈：“你杀了它是不是……你已经把它拿出……”他停下了挣扎，嘴唇发着抖，“你……”  
“不是，史蒂夫，你自己摸……”金发Alpha急忙抓住那冰凉的手，小心地放在那微微隆起的小腹，“你看，孩子没事，都好好的，我一小时前刚监测过胎心，嘟嘟嘟的，都结结实实的呢。”  
史蒂夫仔细地摸了一会儿，还在那里，圆圆的硬硬的一个小鼓包，里面是索尔和自己的宝宝，笨笨地躺在那里，无助又无辜地做着梦。  
他逐渐冷静下来的大脑对目前的情形快速地运行了几番分析却都难以自圆其说，最终只剩下了困惑的神情：“索尔，你到底做了什……”  
金发Alpha再也难以自抑，径直压下去启开Omega的双唇，把之前所有山穷水尽的悔恨、艰难抉择的痛楚、柳暗花明的狂喜都倾泻在这缱绻缠绵的亲吻中，他的手插进史蒂夫浅金色的头发，重重揉搓着发根间单薄柔软的皮肤。  
“唔…先等……唔……”史蒂夫抬手抵住金发Alpha的下颚，把自己从这一发不可收拾的亲吻中解脱出来，“怎么回事……”

—————————————

【正文无关沙雕】  
“给我滚出去！”  
“宝贝儿……”  
“滚！”  
“这就滚这就滚……宝贝儿你别坐起来啊……”  
“史蒂乎……”  
“你这个混蛋！你什么都知道你还眼睁睁看着……”  
“是厄斯金教授说要考验一下索尔……”  
“你们！！联合起来耍我好玩吗？！”  
“考验我？宝贝儿我是真的不知道……”  
“最可恶就是你！手铐呢？把手铐给我！”  
“什么手铐？索尔你对史蒂乎做了什么？”  
“不用手铐我TM按不住他啊！”  
“Language！！！”  
“奥丁森先生，巴基，天大地大孕夫最大，这里是两个榴莲，你们先跪下说话吧。”  
—————————————


	7. Chapter 7

———————————

时隔四个多月再回到这间悉尼近郊的小别墅，史蒂夫竟平添了一份回家的温馨感觉。索尔每天和娜塔莎一起前往剧组，补拍之前落下的镜头。山姆和巴基则继续全职负责盯着这位爱操心的前保镖大人在家里养胎。

这一天上午的拍摄已接近尾声，导演正在回放片段，站在后面待命的索尔不经意间一抬头，正看到巴基身影一晃，轻巧地跃上了上一层的晒台，居高临下对自己摆摆手。

金发Alpha跟娜塔莎打了个招呼，趁人不注意翻上了二楼：“你怎么来了？史蒂夫呢？”

巴基一脸暴躁表情，撇着嘴小声说：“有麻烦了。赶紧的，我反正是拗不过他。”

索尔连戏服也顾不上更换，披上黑色长袍聊作遮挡，就匆匆忙忙走了出来。他们租下的游艇就停在不远处的港口，巴基跳上船，径直上了二层的驾驶座：“你们最好悠着点儿，半小时就到家了。”

金发Alpha大步走进了窗帘紧闭的底部内舱：“宝贝儿？”半蜷在一堆靠垫里的Omega立刻抬起头顺着味道扑了上来，像是沙漠里的旅人终于抓住了绿洲，焦渴地揪住Alpha的脖颈。

“索尔…”口中的话刚说了一半陡然咽了回去，连着手上的动作也缓和下来，史蒂夫向后退了一点，板板正正地坐直了，只一双蓝绿色的眼睛亮晶晶地注视着金发Alpha，里面蹿动的火苗顺着视线绵延不绝，简直要烧穿了船舱。

索尔走过来的过程里解开了黑色长袍，露出底下暗金色的铠甲和背后的红色披风，即使此刻他单膝跪在沙发前，眉宇间却依然透着大刀金马般的王者气质。

“史蒂夫？”索尔浑然不知爱人心中那一点不足为外人道的隐晦念头，慌忙摸了摸他的脸，被那热乎乎的触感吓了一跳，“怎么……怎么突然发烧了？”

“没，大概是天气实在太热了，”史蒂夫有点不好意思似的，耳朵尖儿红红的，“我想来这边看看，顺便要告诉你……”

“不对，你很烫。”索尔将自己的眼睛贴上了他的额头，高热使得史蒂夫的皮肤极为干燥，温度透过薄薄的眼睑烧痛了眼珠，金发Alpha脸色严峻起来，“通知教授了吗？现在怎么会烧这么高？有没有吃退烧药？”

“我没事，教授说是正常的。”耳际的红晕终于蔓延到了脸上，史蒂夫低下头，眼睛依然瞄着索尔肩后那条拖在地上的红披风。

“正常？”

“嗯，大概是……是……热潮期…快到了……”史蒂夫有那么一点难为情。

孕期Omega理论上是没有热潮期的，但是拜那个倒霉的抗体栓剂极为彻底的隔离效果所赐，史蒂夫除了略微有那么一点点隆起的腹部之外，身体体征全都跟没事儿人一样。随着身体机能的全面恢复，居然还在孕十八周这节骨眼上迎来了热潮期。

之前经历的两次热潮期，都是在剧烈战斗后的身体虚弱期，碰巧被契合的Alpha信息素诱导出的突发状况。所以这一回大概才算是史蒂夫成年后第一次完整的热潮期，一大早刚送走索尔，他就开始焦虑不安，用叉子来回戳着自己盘子里的荷包蛋。

“吃不下去？”山姆把玻璃杯放在一边，趴在他对面晃了晃手掌，“怎么了？你不是又犯恶心吧？橙汁里我加了百香果，教授说你需要补充足够多的维生素ABCDE，所以……”他还没来得及把这杯酸到没朋友的百香果橙汁的推销词说完，史蒂夫就心不在焉地端起来一饮而尽，神色如常地点点头：“谢谢，很好喝，再帮我多做一些好吗？”

“……”山姆脸上有点呆。

酸儿辣女，看来奥丁森家要迎来大蛾子了。

巴基按照老习惯布置了一圈安防设备，刚进客厅就看见山姆对他挤眉弄眼的。

“什么毛病？你得麦粒肿了？”

山姆指了一下光秃秃的沙发框子：“不是啊巴基，史蒂夫这实在是不太对劲啊……你看看，沙发和躺椅的垫子都让他拆下来了……”

“史蒂乎？”巴基心里一惊，不会吧？

这位怀了孕还没来得及显怀的Omega身形依然敏捷，正在快手快脚地把索尔挂在玄关柜里的衬衫和背心都收起来叠得整整齐齐，连同半人高的沙发垫子一起码成一摞。

“史蒂乎？你在干什么呢？”

“唔……”史蒂夫含糊其辞，环顾四周，又把那条索尔看电视时盖的羊绒毯子一起捞进怀里，抱着一大堆颤巍巍软绵绵的布制品上了楼。

记忆里小时候的史蒂夫就很有那么一点少年老成的气质，他也不是不爱玩，只是看不见他示弱，总是在心里横亘了一条倔强倨傲的沉稳底线。

这也导致巴基只要一看到史蒂夫顺从地被那个讨厌的Alpha抱在怀里，内心就会涌起极度不适。自己看着长大的小倔驴，居然被别人牵走哄成了小绵羊。

而现在，他不仅是不适，他脑子要爆炸了。

那个刚硬果敢的史蒂夫。

居！然！在！筑！巢！

他跟教授通着电话，逼着自己别去看那个坐在衣柜旁边，把索尔的衣服一件件翻出来认认真真折叠成小方块的背影。

连内裤和袜子都没放过。

为什么非要叠成方块？

到底是谁正式当过兵？

Alpha那种臭烘烘的味道，其实在没有洗过的衣服上会更明显……嗯哼，猜的没错，瞧，现在他要去洗衣房了。

我为什么要在这里看我的童年好友对着一堆Alpha穿过的臭衣服发qing？

脏衣服也要叠成方块吗？

那条运动裤是我的！

嗯，看起来他能闻得出来，但凡不是索尔的全扔垃圾桶了。

有必要表现出这么明显的嫌弃吗？我非常确信Beta的体味比Alpha清淡多了。

这条米色床单看着真眼熟。

上面的血迹更加眼熟。

Fxxk！

巴基大步冲上前抢走了那条床单，揉成一团藏在背后，提高声音问道：“差……差不多了吧？这么多了还不够吗？”

“嗯……还差一点……”史蒂夫的体温已经显著提高，脱水的红晕开始从眼底显现，他转过身定定地看着巴基，“我得去找索尔。”

“开什么玩笑？你知不知道你马上就进入…那什么…”作为Beta，巴基对这个词儿还是多少有点很不习惯的羞耻心，“这样吧，我这就打电话让他赶紧回来。”

“不，我要去找索尔。我现在就要去。”

“……”

我TM的，还不如去神盾局打怪升级。

哪位神能不能响应祈祷显个灵，收走这个撅嘴撒娇的小妖精，把布鲁克林小倔驴还给大家啊！OOC也得有底线啊！

“巴基，我去找索尔了。”

大门咔哒一声合上了。

……好样的，神你不用显灵了，那头从来不听劝的布鲁克林小倔驴还是在的。

巴基任劳任怨地追了上去，在史蒂夫肩上敲了敲：“你知道你怎么回事了吧？”

“……嗯。”这两天悉尼连发高温预警，走出空调屋短短两分钟，鼻下便细细密密冒了汗。史蒂夫抿了抿唇，汗液落在舌尖，他能从里面尝出发甜的味道，“教授上次告诉我了，就是没想到那么快。”

“你小时候，每当到了这种时期，都死扛着不出门想要避开麻烦。”

“是啊，但是麻烦总是会找上门来。”

“最后那一次，你现在想起来了吗？”

“当然。”史蒂夫顿了顿，微微笑着抬头，万里无云的晴空在他的墨镜上投下一片碧蓝，“可惜他已经不记得了。”

————————————


	8. Chapter 8

“可可可……可是……”索尔脑子里“嗡”得一下全炸了，“你你你你还怀着………”他慌乱的视线第一时间转向Omega微微隆起的小腹，紧跟着又像是触电了似地跳起来，猛地后退了好几步。

金发Alpha明显对自己避之唯恐不及的反应令史蒂夫脸上害羞又缱绻的神情渐渐淡去了，他垂下眼睛：“……我知道，不过那又如何……”

“不是，史蒂夫，你怎么会突然……这这这这怎么办？我，我……”孕期的Omega那股掺了奶香的信息素似乎已经开始逐渐从史蒂夫身上散发出来，索尔心中顿时警铃大作，后背紧紧抵着船舱密闭的窗户，恨不得直接穿透金属板和双层玻璃跳到海里去，“……我不能……我的天呐……”

他悲哀地感觉到自己的自制力远远不足以抗拒这种诱惑，嗓子哑得不像话：“宝贝儿……咳咳咳！”什么鬼声音？这是我发出的声音？！索尔困窘得脸直发烫，“咳……呃，我……我先出去打个电话……”

他边说边三脚两步地往外逃，然而手还没碰到门锁，就听见史蒂夫闷闷地开了口：“索尔，对不起，给你……添麻烦了。我就是想来……”

金发Alpha这下彻底缴械投降，赶紧回到沙发上把最擅长委屈自己的Omega揽到臂弯里：“好了好了……我错了！我错了还不行吗？别怕，我有办法……”

我当然知道你有办法，你就是办法！

紧贴在脸侧的强壮脖颈间散发出熟悉的气息，撩拨着Omega敏感的呼吸，史蒂夫焦渴难安，不耐烦地抬头去吻索尔的唇，却被对方躲开了。

所以你真的要用……其他办法？

史蒂夫的表情彻底沉了下来，把索尔的手往后一推：“用不着。”

索尔浑然不知自己的Omega已经悄没声息地炸了毛，还在继续温言劝道：“你别那么抵触，那样很安全，据说也很舒服的，我之前让娜塔莎帮我找有经验的Omega问过，她说……”

“我不想。”史蒂夫皱起眉，果断地抓过来一个抱枕挡在彼此之间。筑巢期的生理高烧将操控理智的神经元都融断了链接，加上Alpha暖热微苦的信息素在身边翻滚不定，他的大脑有些昏沉，许多之前隐而不发的情绪失控地浮上水面。

金发Alpha从抱枕上方只能看到对方头顶软蓬蓬的浅金色头发：“好好好，那都听你的。或者回去我先用手帮你适应……”

“我自己来，不 用 你。”一个字一个字像是牙缝里挤出来的，分外强硬，却又裹着股伤心的湿润劲儿。

“嗯，自己来？”索尔一头雾水，他拽了一下那个碍事的大抱枕，史蒂夫却死不松手，遮遮掩掩地往后面缩，两个大男人就这么像一对幼儿园小朋友似的，各自占据了半拉沙发，呲牙咧嘴地抢起抱枕来。

每次都觉得……

为什么一个即将进入热潮期的Omega还这么有劲儿？

索尔恨不得仰天长叹，非武力全开的模式下，他向来制不住史蒂夫，更何况面对这还处在孕初期的大宝贝儿，别说是使用武力了，真蹭破一点油皮都够自己心惊胆战半个月的。

结果还是只能看着史蒂夫怀里紧紧抓着抱枕躲进沙发拐角的一堆软垫里，气呼呼地鼓着腮帮，一脸警惕又愤怒地瞪着自己。

“史蒂夫，你看，我这是为你……”折腾半天，金发Alpha出了一身汗，终于想起自己还穿着戏服，他站起身解开搭扣，扯掉披风，将那层又厚又硬的铠甲从头上褪下来，“当啷”一声扔在地上，拽了拽湿透的贴身背心，索性也一并脱了，寻了条大毛巾给自己擦汗。

“……好热……呼…不是，你听我说，现在这个阶段我根本不敢碰你，你的肚子现在才几周？十八周？十九周？我不管你们那神经兮兮的厄斯金教授是怎么说的，你本来身体就不合适怀孕，你看看你自己那小腰小胯，也就我巴掌那么窄一条……”

苦口婆心絮叨了一大堆，身后却静悄悄的，索尔回过头，这才发现自己半天的口舌之劳算是白费了，那个Omega不知何时捡走了地上的背心和红披风，仔细地抹了抹平铺在并拢的大腿上，正在专心致志地叠衣服。

“……………”

第一次见到筑巢期的史蒂夫，索尔的心里一瞬间堵满了：“好可爱啊！”、“真的爱叠衣服！”、“跟他抢抱枕的都该死！”、“谁都不许偷看我的小史蒂夫！”、“这么软萌我是在做梦吗！”、“我为什么不多穿几件给他叠个痛快？！”………等等等等碎片化失智意识流，大气也不敢出一声，用余光瞄着史蒂夫轻手轻脚地把叠好的一大一小两个方块全塞到身后藏了起来，嘴角还弯弯地翘着，像只心满意足的大猫咪，可一接触索尔的目光，这刚开心起来的Omega再一次沉了脸，用一个更大的抱枕把自己挡住了。

“宝贝儿……”金发Alpha一步步靠近，双膝都落在地上，轻轻拍了拍面前那个竖起来的抱枕，“宝贝儿这是特意算好了，赶来片场拿我的红披风吗？”

抱枕动了一下，Omega的脸从上面冒出来，下巴抵在边上压成了个小肉球，默默地注视着自己的Alpha。

史蒂夫刚强惯了，这把一往无前的尖刀即使在自己身边也甚少流露出Omega的柔软神情，此刻性格迥异的他令索尔倍感新鲜，忍不住笑着逗他：“史蒂夫，我的爱人，我的小Omega，是不是还有什么心事瞒着你的Alpha？”

史蒂夫被这句话揉到心底，不由得黯然神伤，藏在后面的手偷偷扯了扯自己的衣襟。最近这两个月胎儿长得很快，子宫顶起了一道明显的弧度，腹直肌已经开始变软，摸起来手感怪怪的。

索尔则一直谨慎地跟自己保持一定距离，睡觉前的温存仅限于额头上几个点到即止的吻，每天早上倒还是在他怀里醒来，可Alpha从不跨雷池半步，始终规规矩矩地扶着他的肩膀，甚至有时还隔着老远拉着他的手，那表情姿势一本正经得简直随便一拍换个背景就可以送到杂志上作为“顶阶Alpha参观国会山，并与国务卿亲切握手”的官方照片。

今天早上史蒂夫醒来时感觉到索尔迷迷糊糊地在自己身上摸索，心中一暖，眯起眼睛享受着Alpha久违的爱抚，那双游走在腰侧的手却陡然一停，生硬地急刹车掉了头，顺着手臂又滑了上来，轻轻捏了一下他的肩膀，就客客气气地松开了。

“你不想碰……”史蒂夫抿唇咽下后半句话，只用那双蓝绿色的眼睛委屈又控诉地望着索尔。

索尔恨不得把面前这个傻乎乎的娇气爱人捏吧捏吧一口吞下肚去：“史蒂夫，你是不是想让我好好地……”他凑到近前，亲昵地吻舐着他耳廓的软骨，把最后那几个字咬出汁水四溅的质感。

史蒂夫打了个哆嗦，下意识地又往背后的抱枕堆里躲。明明是肩宽腿长的大个子，在失去安全感的筑巢期居然可以把自己团成那么一小只，索尔放任他把自己藏起来，双手按住Omega的膝盖，缓慢揉捏着骨骼凸起凹陷的线条。

“怎么会不想碰你，史蒂夫……”金发Alpha按捺不住体内蒸腾起来的滚烫欲望，热烘烘的干燥嘴唇尽量克制地亲了亲那紧抓着抱枕的手背，怜爱地看他像个受惊的小动物一样嗖的一下把爪子缩了回去，“我想得都快要发疯了。”

———————————


	9. Chapter 9

———————————  
“我的史蒂夫，我的宝贝儿……”索尔折起史蒂夫的两条长腿，一把全拢在怀里，另一只手握紧了他的脚踝，反反复复地揉搓了一会儿，转而缓慢地把那只脚上的袜子往下褪，“你想要我，怎么爱你？”  
……………………………………

“嗯……”抱枕后面传来Omega含糊的动静，落在手里的脚不安地向后缩，却被跪在地上的Alpha就势将腿抬起来架在肩上，Alpha滚热的掌心摩挲着他的脚面，迫不及待地探进宽松的裤筒里，抚摸着他的小腿，在修长的肌肉间揉捏，包住他撑开单薄皮肤的膑骨，偏过头隔着裤子重重咬在膝盖内侧柔软的皮肤上。  
“……啊！……”史蒂夫惊喘了一声，蜷起搭在索尔肩上的脚，本能地想要踹开他，冷不防被扣住膝盖，挡在面前的抱枕消失了，金发Alpha猛地扑了上来，凶狠地吻住他，他的唇舌甚至比发着高烧的自己更加炙热，雷霆和闪电的光耀在潮湿的津液间飞速传导，撩起噼里啪啦的情欲火花，Alpha力道蛮横的舌尖顶进了他的口腔深处，使劲抵着敏感的上颚粘膜，逼着他发出呜咽般的呻吟喘息。  
史蒂夫浑身都酥麻着，这渴望已久的深吻攫取了他全部心神，不知不觉中整个人都被索尔拖出来压在身下，一侧膝盖被牢牢扣住，Alpha胯下勃发的硬物在自己的腹股沟间挤压着，两种相互晕染的信息素砰然爆发。  
索尔的吻从他的颈侧滑下，含糊地哄劝道：“自己把衣服解开，乖。”史蒂夫的脸烧得通红，却格外听话地一颗颗解开纽扣，像是为爱人打开了一份礼物，把自己的滚烫身躯一寸寸展开送到Alpha的面前，有了身孕之后他的胸部比之前要柔软些，但附着其上的饱满肌肉依然充满了男子的力量感，索尔一口口咬在那圆鼓鼓的肌肉团上，把那片早已染上潮红的皮肤啃噬得一片通红，淫糜非常，软软的小凸起落在手指间被揉捏搓动，几下就硬了起来，红红艳艳看着格外鲜嫩诱人。   
“我……我想……索尔……”史蒂夫口中呜呜哝哝的，害羞得不敢把话说清楚，“你再碰……”  
索尔一点也不舍得难为他，心有灵犀般用舌尖舔了一下那悄然挺立的可爱乳尖。“啊！”这一声呻吟甜蜜非常，史蒂夫紧紧搂住Alpha的头，像是怕他逃走似地往自己胸前按。  
居然敏感成这样？索尔轻轻叼住那一小颗硬糖般的粉色小肉粒来回磨了磨，怀里的身体剧烈地颤栗起来：“啊！！……”  
润泽的水声仿佛打湿的不仅仅是那饱满胸口，而是那架在烈火上的饥渴灵魂，史蒂夫被欲望推挤着，双眼氤氲了水汽，在Alpha唇齿的含吮中融化成夏日温暖的巨浪，将身上的爱人一起卷进爱欲的汪洋大海中。  
他的手发着抖，急切地拉扯着Alpha腰上的皮带，那身雷神戏服的锁扣极为难搞，在他发软的手里竟然纹丝也拽不动。索尔忍不住发笑，抓住他的手送到唇边亲了亲：“……宝贝儿别急，我们还在船上，先给我的小Omega舒服一下，回家咱们再慢慢来。”  
说着他一把将史蒂夫的运动裤褪到膝盖下面，俯下身像是品尝美味甜点一样含裹爱人那根颜色浅淡的阴茎，吮吻着刷过笔直的柱身，舔舐着那两个富有弹性的小球，慢条斯理地挨个含进口中逗弄，再继续向下，鼻梁在紧绷的会阴顶弄一番，舌尖缓慢地掠过那个依然紧缩着的羞涩入口。  
“啊啊！索尔……索尔你……”史蒂夫这里最是脆弱，他又开始拼命往抱枕堆里缩，声音像是要哭出来了，“不要！你别用……”  
索尔双手捧住他的后腰，制止了他闪躲的动作：“史蒂夫，别跑……”他撩起一侧眉毛，那双俊美的湛蓝双眼里竟多了那么一点发甜的魅惑，“像那次一样，宝贝儿，来干我的嘴……”红润的舌尖极其情色地润了润唇，“我会把你射出来的东西，全部吃干净的。”  
史蒂夫眼睁睁看着金发Alpha跪在地上，驯服地将自己硬挺的阴茎一点点吞进咽喉深处，一侧挑起的眉梢斜斜地向上扫了一眼。  
索尔太了解骄傲的小史蒂夫根本受不了这样的挑衅，口中那个散发甜涩滋味的大家伙顿时随着自己的动作又硬了几分，将自己会厌的软骨抵得酸麻不已。他刻意地缓慢吞咽了几下，只听见头顶传来几声粗喘，一只手扣住了后脑，强势地向下按去。  
“索尔……”史蒂夫挺动了几下腰，手发着抖，“我……我……对不起……”  
“唔……”索尔感觉嗓子被捅得火辣辣的，爱人在那极为脆弱的地方打开了一个通道，像是要直抵心脏那样笨拙地干着自己，咽喉深处在毫无章法的摩擦中剐蹭出无数细碎创伤，金发Alpha竭力放松了颈部的所有本能抵制，享受着史蒂夫对自己的征讨，为此心悦，彻底臣服。  
“啊……索尔……不行！让我！让我先！让我先出来！！”史蒂夫揪住索尔的金发，试图把他拽起来，却一分一毫也撼动不得，只能在到来的激烈高潮中将滚烫的精液射进了爱人的咽喉内，“索尔……你还好吗，啊……啊不要！！……”  
“咳咳……咳……”索尔这一下呛得有点难受，收缩的喉口却将阴茎依然勃起的冠状头部牢牢卡住，史蒂夫只觉被吸进了一个紧致得要死的小套子里，将高潮在顶峰拖延着，快感延续成了痛楚，而痛楚却又助长了快感。  
史蒂夫被抽干了力气，下面那私密的甬道隐隐涌现了湿意，徘徊在附近的手指细致温柔地抚摸着紧闭的入口，却又狠心地不肯真正给予慰藉，隔靴搔痒的撩拨令Omega久旷的身体麻酥酥的，渴切地想要得到更多更充实的疼爱：“索尔……我想…”他捧着爱人坚硬的后颅，柔软指腹在发丝间滑动，“进来……我的Alpha，进来干我……”  
这一声饱含欲念的呢喃一路电光火石般钻入脑中，索尔所剩不多的理智差一点咔嚓一声直接就彻底断裂，他伸手下去在自己的大腿内侧狠狠地拧了一把，然后动作轻柔地将史蒂夫的裤子整理好，自下而上地为他扣上衬衫纽扣，双手拢着那张热烘烘的脸：“不行，宝贝儿，我们已经快要到码头了，先回家好吗？”  
“……我不……”Omega一双眼睛湿润着，欲语还休地摇了摇头，“……好。”

经过这一番抒解，史蒂夫身上的高热显著地退了不少，眼底那惹火的潮红也缓解许多，但是整个人还是从头到脚都透着一股莫名的亢奋劲儿。索尔眼看着他口中吐出的句子越说越短，到最后就彻底沉默了，无论问什么都只是摇头。  
游艇上的备用衣服一件也没剩下，为了避免一起“当红Alpha巨星行为不检，半裸出街”的大型公关危机，索尔费了老大的劲儿，难度堪比潜入九头蛇基地，终于从那个主人辛辛苦苦筑好的“巢”里刨了件T恤给自己穿上，但也从此失去了筑巢期Omega的信任，史蒂夫严阵以待，静悄悄地盘着腿挤靠在沙发角落里，浅色的蓝眼睛亮得吓人，死死将金发Alpha的一举一动罩在视线范围内，像是只蓄势潜伏的小豹子正在一眨不眨地盯守着自己的猎物。  
他们一前一后从船舱里走出来，史蒂夫从刚才被“夺走”一件T恤之后就缺乏安全感，坚持要自己抱着那摞衣服，不过脚步倒是迈得轻快又平稳，与跟在身后神情凝重步履维艰的索尔形成了鲜明对比。  
说真的，家里到底谁才是Alpha啊？  
巴基格外嫌弃地瞥了他一眼：“什么情况啊？史蒂乎把你给干了啊？”  
“……这种节骨眼儿上，他要是愿意干，我其实也没什么意见啊……”索尔已经丧失了跟这个Beta吵架的斗志，“那老头怎么说的？”  
“就说平时怎么干，这会儿还怎么干就行了。”  
“……这是什么狗屁建议？他到底在哪里拿的医生执照的啊？”金发Alpha忍不住爆了粗口，“刚怀孕那会儿你们千叮咛万嘱咐让我禁欲禁欲，然后出了那么大篓子骗我亲自下手给他流产，现在又让我想怎么干怎么干？出了事谁负责啊？谁负得起啊？我他妈现在都有心理阴影了！”

一回到家，史蒂夫立刻钻进屋里，索尔则被随后赶来的娜塔莎拖住，按头塞了一堆注意事项。  
“你不能现在就开始，不比平时，你再像上次那样连续来四天，孩子绝对保不住。”红发姑娘也是一脸看禽兽的表情，“听说史蒂夫出现筑巢反应了，你老老实实等他筑完巢，别打断他。到底谁让他筑了一半跑出去找索尔的啊？你看那眼睛红的。”  
“他非要去，我怎么拦得住啊？”巴基烦得要死，“不是都说了吗，他想要索尔穿的那件中二披风。”  
“……中二不中二又不是我能决定的……”  
“别跑题！巴基，史蒂夫小时候一般筑巢要筑多久？”  
跟繁衍本能所必须的热潮期不同，并不是每一个Omega都存在筑巢期，表现症状和持续时间也因人而异，按照巴基的回忆，少年时期史蒂夫都是直接把自己反锁在家一礼拜，期间发生了什么只有天知道。  
“真是麻烦死了……”娜塔莎觉得自己在这对非正常的Alpha/Omega关系中操心操的都老了十岁，“连你都不知道？”  
“Omega总体来说很少，男性Omega更少，那会儿有不少混账Alpha想要趁着热潮期搞他，小史蒂乎小心谨慎些是对的。”  
巴基那举重若轻的语气说得索尔头皮发紧，不由自主地追问了一句：“……都发生过什么？”  
“你以为呢？”巴基看到Alpha那个神情不由得嗤之以鼻，“少吃干醋了你，你那会儿还没我的大腿高，你能做什么？别在那找不自在了。”  
索尔被噎得慌，默默在心里算了一下年龄，顿时变成了一只垂头丧气耷拉耳朵的大金毛：史蒂夫分化完成Omega那会儿，自己才不到三岁……  
娜塔莎皱了一下眉，总觉得巴基这句话，很是意味深长：“没你大腿高不应该吧？”  
“……这是重点吗？”  
“重点是，你果然见过三岁时的索尔。”  
索尔猛地扭过脸，愕然地看着娜塔莎：“什……什么？”  
“哼。”巴基那脸色挺难看的，“小鬼小时候还挺可爱的，没想到长大长咧吧了。”  
“……”  
—————————


	10. Chapter 10

“史蒂夫？”索尔在门上敲了几下，动作极尽轻柔，一开口的嗓音却已经哑得令人不忍卒听。

这一下午，他们的房间内时不时传来些许窸窸窣窣的动静，听起来像是里面的人正在忙忙碌碌地走来走去。除此之外倒是并没有任何表示不舒适的征兆，巴基上来了几次给他送食物和饮品，史蒂夫都欣然接受，虽然不吭声，但都用眼神温和而坚定地传达出“我需要一个人静静，谁都不要来打扰我”的明确意思。

然而与此同时，这位毫无自觉的超级士兵那身完全抑制不回去的Omega信息素已经昭然若揭，清甜的香味儿从门缝里漫溢而出，把这整座小别墅里唯一会被影响到的Alpha，索尔·难·奥丁森先生折磨得求生不得求死不能。

“宝贝儿？我……我可以进去看看你吗？”

忍了又忍向厄斯金教授反复确认了确实无碍，终于得以上楼去探望自己的Omega，金发Alpha屏住呼吸等了半天，终于听见里面传来迟缓的脚步声，门打开了一窄条，史蒂夫沉默地藏身在那一屋子的昏暗中，眼巴巴地看着自己的Alpha。

“宝贝儿……我…”

“不……用……勉强……”筑巢期的Omega紧紧抿了一下嘴，他的双唇不正常地艳丽发肿，但是因为过度干裂而显出了些可怜的凄惨，他看起来同样也忍耐到了极限，“不……需要……”

“不需要我？”一看这委委屈屈的样子，Alpha顿时心疼坏了，一步就跨了进去，猛地将这什么时候都嘴硬的Omega压在墙上。

“史蒂夫，你说……”索尔抬起手，大拇指轻柔地抚摸着眼角透着血丝痕迹的潮气，粗糙的指腹在Omega格外细腻的皮肤上狎昵地滑动，将这张不大的脸拢在掌心，指尖伸进潮湿的发根处，那里散发出的信息素糅合了桔梗的清新和牛乳的醇厚，是自己的Omega那令人神魂颠倒的甜腻滋味，“……你说你不需要我，嗯？”

“不……”史蒂夫嘴上还在倔强，身体却ｊｉ/ｋｅ难耐，那双眼睛已经烧得通红。他咬了一下舌尖，翻肘抵在索尔的咽喉处，转而把对自己永远毫不设防的Alpha摔上另一面墙，趁势脱身逃进房间深处的暗影里。

所有窗帘都紧紧合拢，屋外的黄昏扫荡了白日的光，夜晚在一层厚帘的提携下提前占据了房间。索尔背靠着墙壁定了定神，待瞳孔适应了这一室黑暗才反锁房门小心地走了进去：“史蒂夫？我进来了啊……”

原本摆在卧室中央的大床被某个即使在热潮期也力大无穷的超级士兵推到了墙角，上面整整齐齐地堆满了叠好的衣服，颤颤巍巍地在床外沿码了高高一面墙，难为这高高大大的Omega身姿如此轻巧，上床的动作都没把这两面“墙”碰翻，索尔的技能点却没能准确地点在同等水平的身轻如燕上，无从下手地绕着床转悠了几圈。

上来之前娜塔莎千叮咛万嘱咐，无论看到的场景有多么不可理喻，绝不能破坏史蒂夫辛苦筑起来的巢，以免激怒敏感期的Omega。

老天在上！谁舍得忤逆这样的史蒂夫？索尔那满心的怜爱都快实质化成满腔的和风暖洋，不由得把声音压得更细更软了些，恨不得把自己六英尺五英寸的魁梧身材全部揉吧揉吧撮吧撮吧按进土地里，再从地缝里开出一朵巨型狗尾巴花出来给自己的爱人飓风摇摆：“宝贝儿，是我啊，是你的Alpha，你的索尔，你的爱人。”

“……哼……”静静坐在床上的史蒂夫拧了拧身子，像是只怄气中的小动物，含糊地发出一些气音，筑巢期的Omega组织语言的能力大概也受到了某种生理上的抑制，史蒂夫一个字一个字蹦出来的过程极为缓慢，在气喘吁吁的间隔里斟词酌句，“我……知道……你先让我……”

这可怎么办？

“别拒绝我，史蒂夫。”索尔纠结半天，双手压在那一堆软绵绵的小方块上，试探着把其中一摞挪一挪腾个空档出来，好让自己进去。

“不！”Omega这一声大吼倒是反应迅速，没等吓得一哆嗦的Alpha回过神来，史蒂夫已经扑到面前，一把拧住他的小臂，那狠戾劲儿就算是索尔也感觉到骨头缝咯吱作响。

“好好好……不碰不碰！”金发Alpha立刻松开手以示无辜，“史蒂夫……”他缓慢地收回手臂，谨慎地让剑拔弩张不肯罢休的Omega一点点顺着力道靠近自己，“…我只是太想念你了，宝贝儿……让我看看你……”

Alpha那热度惊人的信息素以他为圆心逐渐侵占了Omega为自己圈住的狭窄领地，从墙角阴影中被拽出来的史蒂夫发着抖，瞳孔在惊恐中扩张得很大。

筑巢期向热潮期发展的过程里，史蒂夫的神智越来越模糊，欲望使得Omega的身体极其渴望Alpha的疼爱，但是少年时期噩梦般的回忆将所有欲念都化成了恐惧，即使是已经标记过自己的Alpha在他混沌的意识里也成为了威胁。更何况孕期那战胜一切的护子本能，觉察到被抓住手腕，他开始不顾一切地在Alpha的双臂间挣扎着，弓起后背的姿势充满了防御。

这相持不下的局面终于耗尽了索尔的耐心，他心一横，长腿一迈上了床，把挣扎不休的史蒂夫按倒在坍塌的衣服堆儿里。

属于Alpha的暖热席卷了一切，那微带苦涩的味道摩挲着Omega敏感的神经，蜿蜒而下勾起了腹腔内的痉挛，史蒂夫感觉到子宫一阵紧缩，立刻收回双手护住小腹，在索尔的怀里缩成一团。

"宝贝儿…压到你了吗…"索尔连忙把自己撑起，好像身下这结结实实的士兵之躯，怀孕之后直接变成了个大瓷器一碰就碎似的，"我不会伤害你，是我啊……你居然认不出我了么？"

金发Alpha的大手慢慢从衣襟下探进去，温和地抚摸着他的后腰，数着一节一节的脊椎，将被汗水浸透的布料一点点撩起，温暖着Omega湿冷的皮肤："别怕，索尔永远不会伤害史蒂夫……"  
"……"  
"索尔最爱的人就是史蒂夫。"  
"……"  
"史蒂夫最爱的人是谁？告诉我宝贝儿？"

"……嗯？"Omega的眼睛睁开了，湿淋淋的虹膜里倒映着金发Alpha一双透亮的蓝眼睛，一双在岁月和苦难的挫磨之下依然灿烂清澈的蓝眼睛，一如时光隧道的另一端，那天然的温暖和新生，"……索尔？"

"乖，是我，史蒂夫最爱的索尔。"小Omega筑巢期那迷迷糊糊的声音可爱极了，金发Alpha情难自已，猛地凑过去亲吻他微张的双唇。

这个急躁的吻不够耐心也不够温柔，咔地一声撞到了Omega的牙齿，已经干渴皲裂的嘴皮儿顿时破了个口子，然而谁都没有在意这件小小意外，史蒂夫刚刚一身炸起的毛刺儿都在得偿所愿的安心里被抚弄顺了，骨子里那一点不甘于人下的倨傲在Alpha全无保留的宠溺中浮上海面，他反客为主，将索尔推倒在身下，小兽一般贪婪地啃噬着爱人的脖颈和锁骨。

如此牙尖嘴利的Omega真是只此一家绝无分店，但是谁自己的宝贝儿谁最喜欢，索尔虽然确实被咬得很疼，仍然苦中作乐，心满意足地由着史蒂夫毫无章法在自己身上烙牙印，手上也没闲着，悄悄地将他一身衣服扒得干干净净。

孕初期那一个多月的折腾让史蒂夫消瘦了许多，最近才稍微找补回来，身上却还是连半分多余的肉也没有，单薄的皮脂层衬托着那一点微微隆起的小腹格外显眼。

索尔禁欲了太久，爱人赤裸的身躯一落进眼里，便如一泓清泉倒进了热油锅，噼里啪啦地激起四散迸溅的油花。他的下身硬得发疼，赶紧别过脸去默默忍耐，滚烫的大手克制地在史蒂夫的大腿外侧滑动，借那紧绷着的光滑触感缓解情热，却还是绝望地感觉到原本决意遏制的欲火正在逐渐破土而出，岌岌可危地吞噬着理智。

骑在自家Alpha腰胯上胡乱折腾的史蒂夫对自己即将被吃干抹净的危险处境全然无知，仍在遵循本能地求索着Alpha腺体处不断扩散出的那种可以舒缓焦渴的气息，身后那隐秘的甬道在这么直接的亲昵刺激下迅速湿得一塌糊涂，透明的爱液顺着分跨两边的大腿根流得到处都是。

索尔的手不由自主地向上包住那两团柔韧的软肉向两边掰开，指尖一点点靠近了Omega的秘境，那里收得紧紧的，连一根手指都不肯老老实实地吃进去，一觉察到入侵者，立刻死死地绞住，散发着高热的甬道像主人从不认输的小嘴，含吮着Alpha的手指。

这一派宁死不屈的固执让索尔胸腔内的火苗愈烧愈烈，他索性就着那半进不进的位置使劲翻搅起来，圆滑的指甲划过敏感的肉穴入口，史蒂夫倒抽了一口气，慌慌张张地挺直了身体，脆弱之处被亵玩的酥麻令他手足无措，即使是居高临下的姿势也没带给他足够的安全感，他犹豫着抓住金发Alpha的胸口，没轻没重地隔着衣服将那团比自己更加坚实的胸肌抓捏出几道血痕。

微不足道的痛感反而助长了索尔的情欲，他半坐起身，一手搂住Omega的腰，趁着史蒂夫茫然不知的状态一口气送了两根手指进去，破开层层黏膜的阻碍，长指直挖到了深处。

穴口被陡然扩开，史蒂夫猛地咬住下唇，硬生生把那阵冲刷过全身的快感压制下去，眼眶顿时红透了，抵在索尔小腹上的阴茎弹动了几下，细嫩敏感的冠状头部在对方那被爱液糯湿的布料上来回摩擦，备受折磨，涌出一大股前液。他这才意识到自己赤条条地坐在Alpha腿上，而对方居然还是衣冠楚楚，不公平的局面令这自尊心高到离谱的Omega极为羞耻，又开始不情愿地扭动起来。

"宝贝儿别闹……"金发Alpha暗哑的嗓音和暧昧昏暗的光线交织成细密的网，霸道而又温柔地把不安的Omega罩在其中，"你都湿透了……不难受么，嗯？"

索尔翻转手腕往紧致甬道内抽送了几个来回，伴随着耳边愈发急促的呼吸，在对爱人身体极度熟悉的指引下精准地按压在肉穴深处的腺体上。

"啊！！"这一声压不住的惊呼之内藏着很多百转千回的意味，史蒂夫一下子软了腰，身体更深处的空虚感迫使他借着体重向下将Alpha的手指吞到底，但这远远不够，他环抱着爱人的脖颈，急切地求索深吻，鼻息间Alpha的信息素灼热极了，把大脑烧得混沌不清，"索尔……唔 ……快……"

"嗯？"金发Alpha仍在按步就班地缓慢扩张着Omega软嫩的穴口，脑子里面一直天人交战，尚在犹豫不决到底要不要真的继续做下去，把这又甜又湿润的宝贝儿正式吃干榨净。可是史蒂夫却已经忍到极限，膝盖一撑从索尔怀里跪了起来，直接伸手下去撕开他的裤子释放出那硬梆梆的巨物，迫不及待地攥在手里撸动了几下。

"嘶……放手！史蒂夫！宝贝儿你等等……"索尔叫苦不迭，自家Omega实在是脾性太急太辣，一点都不留回寰余地，他只来得及腾出手握住史蒂夫的腰，就感到头皮一麻，那还是太过紧绷的穴口已将自己的阴茎含了进去。

史蒂夫这可恶的体质让他永远无法真正适应Alpha的巨物，这一下即使是润滑充分也照样把他疼得够呛。

早就汗湿了的身体滑不溜手，索尔紧赶慢赶还是没抓住，心疼不已地看着那一向流血不流泪的超级士兵，被这一下捅进去的剧痛刺激得全身一紧，哗啦一下泪水就滚了满脸，瞪圆了眼睛胡乱发起脾气来："……呜，可恶……你……混蛋！"

"我混蛋我混蛋……"金发Alpha不管三七二十一赶紧先诚恳认错，努力无视自己体内叫嚣的欲望，小心地低头含吮住史蒂夫圆鼓鼓的胸肌上那一点随着后背绷紧而送到嘴边的软嫩凸起，果然，Omega立刻被吸引走了注意力："……嗯…唔……"

"这里这么舒服，嗯？"男性Omega的乳尖实在是太细小，一不留神就从齿间滑走开去，索尔稍稍用了点儿劲咬住了那小巧玲珑的红豆，史蒂夫顿时发出一串啜泣般的呻吟声，揪住Alpha长长的金发想要把自己脆弱的胸口拯救出来："……疼……索尔……好疼……"

上半身好一番纠缠不清，下半身Omega热潮期最是饥渴的甬道渐渐适应了Alpha巨大的阴茎，索尔恋恋不舍地放过了那一粒被蹂躏得可怜兮兮的红肿乳尖，抬头热切地注视着爱人的脸，双手托着两团肉润的臀瓣，一边揉捏着一边试探退出了一些，然后势不可挡地捅了回去。

灼热巨物在内部敏感的黏膜上拖拽摩擦，剐蹭过每一道脆弱的褶皱，继而重重地撞到了深处。

"……唔！啊啊啊！！……"史蒂夫剧烈战栗起来，红潮爬上了胸口，皮肤上立起一片片细腻的小疙瘩，神情恍惚地喘息着，甬道内一阵紧绞，把Alpha那根烙铁般的阴茎咬得动弹不得。

"……对不起，宝贝儿，"索尔的呼吸也更加急促，鼻腔前环绕着Omega浓郁的甜香，简直是在把他架在烈火上烧烤，他视线里一忽儿光亮一忽儿黑暗，"你实在是太……"

说着他手指骤然收紧，在臀肉上留下几道红彤彤的痕迹，强硬地把正在高潮中痉挛的爱人压在自己的阴茎上大起大落地套弄起来。

"啊啊……！！啊……唔唔！……你！啊啊啊……"史蒂夫这一下彻底失去了对自己的全部控制，绵长又激烈的高潮使得他完全无法得到半分喘息，紧缩的甬道被狠厉地扩张开，一分一寸地凿刻成体内那可怖巨物的形状。

断断续续的凌乱呻吟从牙缝间排挤出来，omega汁水丰沛的身体在一次比一次深入的穿捅中仿佛被拧碎了表皮的软桃子，甜蜜的爱液喷溅在大张的腿间，逗引着Alpha步步紧逼，终于抵达了生殖腔口，在那一道娇嫩的裂缝处悬之又悬地停止了进攻。

孕期的腔口比平时更加柔软，索尔好歹抓住了一线尚存的理智，粗喘着收紧手臂，掌心上下安抚着史蒂夫不住颤抖的身体，倍感愧疚地在他大汗淋漓的颈侧蹭了蹭：“……史蒂夫？……宝贝儿肚子疼么？”

将近一分钟没等来回复，索尔等得心焦，慌张着急之下手都抖了，赶紧把埋在肩窝里的脸捧起来，史蒂夫哼唧了一声，不肯配合地歪过头又藏进另一边肩窝里。

Alpha又探手去摸他的小腹，刚触及皮肤却被敏捷地一把捏住腕关节，Omega闷闷的声音从耳后传来：“…别…乱碰……”

“怎么是乱碰呢……”听这声音没什么痛楚的意思，索尔心里轻松了些，忍俊不禁地把手挣脱出来，拐了个弯，故意罩在那个隆起的弧线上，“……让我好好看看，咱们小宝宝在爸爸肚子里乖不乖啊……”

史蒂夫又一次扣住了他的手，别别扭扭地推搡了几下：“…没事儿。你别碰它。”

索尔似乎明白了原因，有一下没一下地顺着Omega的后背，竭力从刚才那阵疾风骤雨的满胀情欲里平静下来，待到呼吸中热辣的重量沉进舒缓的心跳内，才慎重地开了口：“我知道那样做，你绝对不能接受，可我真的不能……嘶！……喂……”

史蒂夫没等他说完就逮住Alpha后颈同样极为敏感的腺体狠狠地咬了一口，截断了那段一直被双方刻意回避的话题：“……够了……我没……没有……怪你。”

Omega的声音黏黏糊糊的，与其是接受了歉意，更像在难得撒娇，Alpha的巨物还极具存在感地扎根在腹腔深处，这世间最为亲昵的连接，最是淫糜情色却又其实天然纯净，仿佛是索尔一颗赤诚的心正全无阻隔地在自己的体内气势汹汹地搏动着。那旺盛的生命力和沉睡在子宫内的小家伙同根同源，把自己的身体填得满满的，幸福不再是遥不可及的某一种梦想，而是此时此刻此人此地。

“唔……”湿热的吻在皮肤上一寸一寸地撩起电流，索尔没再浪费时间伤怀那一场欢喜收尾的无心之过。他的Omega是那么暖，那么软，那么黏人，那么饥渴，含裹住自己的甬道不知餍足地收缩吸吮，他只觉得自己这辈子从没有那么硬那么痛那么疯狂地想要把他的爱人钉在怀里把他干到酥软，干到高潮，干到神魂不清。若不是孕期条件所限，他还想干进肉穴深处那个紧紧巴巴的小嘴里，干得让自己的Omega再怀孕一次，让超级士兵漂漂亮亮整整齐齐的腹肌拉平变软，变成可爱的圆鼓鼓的形状，甜甜蜜蜜地为自己生下一个宝宝又一个宝宝。

而最后的最后，无论是到生命的陌路还是时间的尽头，索尔最爱的永远是他的史蒂夫，他的宝贝儿，他甜美的Omega，刚愎自用的蛮横保镖，非他不可的执着爱人。

史蒂夫身子一轻，整个人失重般向后倒去，Alpha的信息素早已经占领了他们共同的爱巢，身处其间格外安全。

他迷迷糊糊地看着自己的Alpha笔直地跪在面前，一件件将身上沾满了爱液白浊一团混乱的衣服脱下来，这场景刺激到了尚未脱离筑巢期的本能，惹得Omega心神一阵荡漾，Alpha脱几件，史蒂夫就如数都拽到身子底下压着，瓷白的身体横陈在五颜六色软乎乎的布料堆里，心满意足地滚动了一圈，喉咙里发出喜悦的咕哝声。

索尔看着有趣又喜欢得不得了，合身将他的Omega护在怀里，赤裸的火热的身躯相互摩挲，带着暖热信息素的亲吻落在史蒂夫浅金色的头发里，嗅着那股馥郁的甜腻味道问道：“宝贝儿，你在做什么呢？”

“我……”史蒂夫在高潮后短暂清醒的意识又开始逐渐模糊，双手摸索着搭上了索尔宽厚的肩膀，一派天真地仰起头，邀功请赏似地宣布道，“……看！我都藏好了……”  
“我知道，宝贝儿，你做得很好。”  
“是吗？”  
“当然了！史蒂夫，我的小Omega，你这里又柔软又安全，完美极了。”

金发Alpha掰开Omega蜷缩着的膝盖，俯身在修长的大腿间亲吻着孕期才有的一点点软肉，舌尖勾勒着子宫的轮廓，流连在隆起的小腹，在浅浅的肚脐处滑过。史蒂夫浑身的肌肉都在这细腻的宠爱和暗示的渴欲中战栗，双手揪扯着身下厚实的布料，一把拉到眼前蒙住了自己。

索尔眼前大片的红颜色一闪，这才发现史蒂夫一直心心念念地将雷神那件大红的披风压在下面。自己这可爱又不坦诚的小骗子原来一直对自己饰演的角色怀有这样的性幻想却不老实交待，到了筑巢期才一口气爆发出来。

金发Alpha笑得嘴角都抽得慌，闷头钻进了红披风里，在密实布料的深红暗影里吻住了Omega那汗津津甜滋滋的嘴唇。两个大男人在这逼仄空间里稠密深吻，缺氧和情热将彼此烧得汗流浃背，唇瓣分开的一刻史蒂夫眼前都冒了金星，而他的神撑着一片通红的苍穹，宛若实质的信息素把他轻飘飘的神智妥妥帖帖地托在手心里。

“史蒂夫，”那是电影中雷神的音色，比索尔平时的嗓音更加深沉，更加厚重，更加威严，笃定又倨傲，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，吾友，你既已暗自倾慕于吾，敢问何时才肯坦诚相告？”

“……”史蒂夫被这充满磁性的庄严台词挑逗得浑身发烫，Alpha坚硬的阴茎悄悄抵在他身下湿润的入口，而雷神的声音还在故作正经地撩拨着他：“怎么？吾友若是不愿直言……”

硕大的冠状龟头缓缓地挤开肉穴的负隅顽抗，“……便让吾先进去再说吧。”

滑腻的甬道将这一杆到底的占有照单全收，史蒂夫“啊”了一声便失了神，高高扬起的脖颈拉扯出颤抖的弧线，张开嘴却喘不上气般彻底静默了，像是在极致的快感里短暂地昏厥过去。

身下缓慢的撞击在一次次耐心又完整的抽送中重重凿入深处，审慎地把紧闭的生殖腔口碾磨厮混一圈，再无情地拖拽出来，为下一次长驱直入拉开架势。

又热又紧的肉壁被这情欲的酷刑磨得红肿不堪，挫剐带来的快感近乎痛楚，饥渴得身体却又恋恋不舍爱人抽出时漫长的空虚，史蒂夫羞窘的自尊心一股脑儿地抛在脑后，挣脱开Alpha在膝盖窝内的钳制，一双长腿缠上索尔汗淋淋的身体，脚后跟不耐烦地抵上那极为紧窄后腰，角度刁钻地使劲磨了磨。

金发Alpha看起来虽然终日耀武扬威横行天下的，腰窝怕痒的弱点却尽在史蒂夫的了如指掌，被这一下弄得麻痒难耐，涨了太久的巨物差一点直接缴械投降，顿时满眼的浅蓝都聚成了幽深，也顾不上继续端着雷神那股子矜持，直起身子掀开披风，双手扣住史蒂夫的肩膀身下猛力一顶，避开了腔口在肉穴内大开大合地迅猛抽插。

肉刃一刀一刀地碾过敏感收缩的肠壁，带出肆意喷涌的爱液再蛮力堵塞回去，湿哒哒的水声伴随着肉体撞击的啪啪声在昏暗房间内展开了放浪淫糜的交响。

“……呜……啊啊啊！！索尔……啊！…唔…！！啊啊……”史蒂夫全身都被Alpha干得直往外流水儿，口中咽不回去的津液令喉间暗哑的喘息再也无从遮蔽。

他勉力抬手勾住索尔的头拉下来与自己接吻，试图把自己那难堪的色情声音吞下腹内，金发Alpha却故意不解风情，只含着他饱满的下唇在利齿间轻柔碾动。

合不拢的口中那一声比一声高亢的呻吟愈来愈放荡，在索尔强势急骤的抽插中陡然拔高出啜泣的哭腔，睁得大大的眼睛里一下子空了，浅淡的瞳仁浸染了窗帘裹不住的夜色，湿润的皮肤透出了月亮撒下来的银辉。

情热中失去意识的史蒂夫那惊心动魄的俊美攫取了索尔的呼吸，他欺身而下，一边舔去Omega眼角甜涩涩的泪水，一边深深挖凿到甬道深处，一举将高潮中痉挛的肉壁层层撕扯开。

悠悠醒转过来的史蒂夫呜咽了几下，却也无力再推拒，只能任由索尔握着脚踝就着身体紧密相连的姿势把自己翻转过去，从背后尽情攻城略地。

史蒂夫那一把从宽肩阔背急剧收束紧窄的腰身落在金发Alpha的大手里，白皙圆润的饱满臀部还是在这兽交般的姿势下羞怯地绷着，却无意中将粗硕的阴茎吃得更贪，含得更紧。

索尔被夹得闷哼了一声，大腿向外顶了顶史蒂夫跪在床上的两边膝盖，借着分开腿的那一点空档狠狠地捅到底，把那紧紧巴巴的小嘴干得又一次软化下来。

“宝贝儿……忍一会啊……”Alpha的低沉嗓音俯在史蒂夫的耳后柔声细语，身下却再不克制，终于尽情地爽快了一把，Omega无力塌陷下的腰身拱出一道美妙的弧线，任由Alpha坚硬的小腹“啪啪啪啪”地把那两团白白嫩嫩的软肉拍打得通红。

臀缝间原本色泽清淡的肉穴在这几番操干下淫涩地红肿着，进进出出的硕大阴茎裹着亮晶晶的爱液，顺滑的甬道是那么柔顺，那么紧热，把自己咬得又痛又舒服，索尔的胸膛紧贴着史蒂夫的后背，满腔爱意不知如何才能说得清道得明，只想永远把他困在自己的钳制之下。

最后几下狠戾又扎实的深撞，岩浆般的精液带着势不可挡的冲击激射进了甬道深处，把脆弱的黏膜烫得仿佛炸出滋滋作响的焦灼，史蒂夫痛楚难当地低泣了几声，手指在金发Alpha环抱自己的小臂上抓挠出深可见血的口子。

索尔的呼吸也粗重难平，百般克制还是在Omega那诱人的身体内部成了结，他尽量轻缓地侧躺下来，把发着抖的史蒂夫搂在怀里，担忧地摸了摸他的小腹：“……对不起，我没忍住……疼吗？”

“嗯……”史蒂夫握住索尔的手背，虽然肉穴被那硬邦邦的结扩张得有些难受，但是热潮期的Omega对这种程度的性爱倒也是甘之如饴，全身心饱饱涨涨的感觉格外满足，之前所有的空虚和不安都消弭无踪，他向后靠在Alpha热烘烘的胸膛上，舒舒服服地磨蹭了几下，“还好……”

索尔上上下下地摸索了半天，确保自己这一顿吃饱了的大餐总算圆圆满满没伤到孕期Omega的金贵身子骨儿，才终于放下心，拽过一条毯子把人严严实实地盖好：“……那就好…结…大概一时半会儿还是消不掉……先睡会吧。”

“……嗯……”史蒂夫嘴里含含糊糊地应了一声，毯子的绒面在皮肤上摩擦的舒适惬然，和着Alpha的深长呼吸蒸腾起浓浓睡意，可是大脑那股兴奋劲儿却一时半会儿平复不下来，他将索尔从肋下伸过来的手拽到眼前端详。骨节分明十指清隽，又结实又硬朗比自己还要宽大一圈儿。

“索尔……”  
“嗯？”  
“你长大了……”

“……我知道……”想到刚才巴基告诉自己的事情，方才旖旎情事带来的缱绻顿时被复杂的情绪取代，索尔难过地接过话头，“对不起，我不是出现得太晚，就…就是出现得太早……在你最无助的时候……”

“说什么呢？你那个时候才那么一点点大……”

想起了那些细碎事情的史蒂夫，嵌在索尔怀里的后背笑得一震一震的，说出来的话好像裹着彩色玻璃纸的硬糖，扑棱扑棱的又活泼又甜蜜：“小小只，胖乎乎的……头发颜色特别鲜艳，像……像鸡蛋黄儿似的……”

索尔一脸即将崩溃的表情，努力想要转移话题：“……说到鸡蛋，史蒂夫你饿了么……”

“……厄斯金教授辛辛苦苦地抱着你，你还不领情，拧巴来拧巴去，小胖脸蛋儿一直板着……但是一看到我就笑了，蓝眼睛亮亮的非要我抱，小狗狗似的趴我身上一个劲儿嗅来嗅去……”

“史蒂夫！”

“嗯？”

“……没事儿，你说吧……”索尔满心悲壮地搂紧了爱人，说吧说吧，爱说就说个痛快，到底也没外人，丢人都丢在床上算了。

“……也不知道你现在怎么把台词练得那么好的……明明都三岁了嘴还那么笨的，说话总打瓢儿，又不会用人称代词……一开口就是索索不想要回家……史呼呼抱抱索索……”

金发Alpha感觉自己在亲爱的Omega面前，一家之主的全部威严荡然无存：“……嗯，我只是……只是语迟……”

“你那么小……吃了那么多苦头……”史蒂夫的声音突然间暗沉下来，“……一个人长大……”

“…还好有你，史蒂夫……”索尔在Omega的脖颈间亲了又亲，几乎落下泪来，“…还好…能再次遇见你。”

—————————————


	11. 云净5

索尔等结消除，便悄悄下了床，取了热毛巾帮熟睡中的史蒂夫擦拭身体，换上了干爽的睡衣。孕期Omega还是比平日里的他要嗜睡许多，被笨手笨脚地翻来覆去竟也没醒，只在觉察到房间内Alpha的信息素味道逐渐变淡时，才迷糊地皱了皱鼻子，不情不愿地在旁边摸索了半天，找到Alpha的枕头按进怀里嗅了嗅，撇撇嘴被抛弃了的小兽般，一脸委屈地昏沉睡去。

"吃的准备好了吗？"索尔洗完澡，顶着一头滴着水珠的金发，旋风般冲下楼，"我有种不好的预感……"

"嗯，你的预感大概是对的。"娜塔莎指了指灶台上小火咕嘟着的奶油浓汤，"吃的是准备了，但是史蒂夫够呛吃得下去，你多跟他说说话，尽量控制他的情绪。必要的时候，你懂的……"

"……可恶。"对自己的Omega充满占有欲的Alpha对于在史蒂夫身上使用那些东西深感排斥，"……厄斯金教授又打电话来了吗？"

娜塔莎把面前的pad翻转过去，屏幕上满脸花白络腮胡的老人朝他招了招手："Hello，小奥丁森先生，晚上好。"

史蒂夫说起的往事，发正在二十多年前。索尔对此毫无记忆倒也算是情有可原，毕竟不能要求一个三岁的孩子对发生在自己身上的事情留存什么深刻的印象。而史蒂夫的记忆在神盾局大刀阔斧的修正下早就千疮百孔，巴基知道的也不过是些零碎的大概，真正能够以旁观者视角娓娓道来的，只剩下亲身经历的厄斯金教授。

“啊……我之前就说了么，”厄斯金教授那带着德语口音的腔调从扩音话筒里传来，透着他特有的调侃语气，“小豆丁，长得再大，也不能忘记自己的救命恩人啊。”

当年奥丁森家族和神盾局的合作到了一个微妙的瓶颈阶段，连续几次彻底失败的生物实验耗尽了这古老而骄傲的家族上下所有容忍心。

那时候的索尔还没到三岁，作为古老奥丁森家族家主的独生子，他天生就被寄予了厚望，然而如今终于奋力一搏倾覆九头蛇得报血海深仇的他，幼童时期也不过是一个格外黏爸爸妈妈的小豆丁，就连他的父亲前去拜访厄斯金教授，身上也不得不带上了这只肉乎乎奶声奶气的小挂件索尔。

攀谈之间，老奥丁森向这位挚友透露出自己打算结束与神盾局超级士兵血清项目的合作。厄斯金教授对此决定倒也是意料之中，然而意料之外的却是自己的小小处所早就被多重势力严密监控，没等二人那瓶杜松子酒喝到一半，一群说不清来路的黑衣人就已经将他们重重包围。

盛怒之下的奥丁森家主把小索尔托付给厄斯金教授，Alpha信息素暴涨开来与伏击者展开一场单方面的碾压式激战。身为Beta的厄斯金教授和年龄尚幼的索尔却根本无法抵御这种程度的Alpha信息素，慌忙中躲出门外却被早就蹲守在那里的黑衣人围堵了个正着。

厄斯金教授仗着自己对布鲁克林街区那片错综复杂的黑暗小路无比熟悉，堪堪甩开各路围追堵截，带着小索尔藏匿进了某一条格外狭窄的后巷里，在一个垃圾箱的后面胆战心惊地等待着，默默祈祷奥丁森那位暴脾气又喝醉了的家主打架打爽了千万不要恋战，赶紧来寻找他家的金贵小祖宗，真要是折在自己手里，那他可只剩以死谢罪了。

“嘘……哦哦……宝宝乖……”厄斯金教授那会儿的英语比现在还要更烂一些，一点也听不懂语迟奶团子小索尔那一口混杂着嗯嗯啊啊的娃娃语，“……什么？哎，小点声……”

“大呼呼阿比…嗯……呜呜索索不要阿比……”一个三岁的小豆丁已经有了极为固执的自我主见，浑不懂得处境危险的他，没忍耐多久就开始在厄斯金教授怀里不舒服地扭动起来，两只小胖手使劲地把教授长满了粗硬胡茬的脸往外推，“索索要麻麻！要巴巴！…唔！！唔唔唔！！！”

“哦哦……好好，乖乖等会儿你爸爸就带索索回家找妈妈……嘘…”厄斯金教授一把紧紧捂住他的小嘴，“不闹宝宝…索尔乖……被坏人听见你就死定了。”

奥丁森家众星捧月的小少爷哪遭过这等待遇，顿时气坏了，瞪着一双湛蓝的大眼睛，憋得通红的小胖脸一鼓一鼓的。顶阶Alpha即使是尚未分化的幼年也倨傲任性不肯受一点委屈，毫不犹豫用那满嘴白白的小乳牙照着厄斯金教授的指腹就是狠狠一口，教授疼得差点儿爆了一句德语脏话，一时间呲牙咧嘴地松了手，小索尔趁机从他怀里挣脱出来，迈开两条小短腿闷头就往外跑。

"索尔！我X……"厄斯金教授一边把被咬出血的手指在嘴里裹了裹，一边抓狂地追了过去，"这个熊小子……索尔！索尔！你给我站住！"

刚出巷口，黑洞洞的枪管子便抵住了他的脑门儿，全身黑衣的蒙面男子轻轻松松地拦腰拎起那只一头撞到自己大腿的小奶团子索尔，持枪的手轻轻摆了一下："教授，别来无恙。"

厄斯金教授心头一凛，遵循指令抬起双手向后退了几步，回到了高墙窄道的厚重阴影里："……是你！你已经……"

"没错，我已经。"

"好久不见，你看起来身体恢复得相当不错，"厄斯金教授谨慎地降低了音调，故作出一派寒暄友好的淡然语气，"谢谢你帮我抓住这小家伙，我这就把他抱走，不打扰你……"

"呵呵，看这一头小金毛和浅蓝眼珠，"蒙面男子低下头端详了一下小索尔的脸，避开了教授伸过来的手，咔哒一声将枪上膛，"你以为能蒙混得过谁呢，厄斯金教授？"

"他还是个小孩子，根本不确定能不能分化成Alpha，"教授的手随着枪支的那声脆响微微颤抖了一下，心脏狂跳起来，"你带走他也……也没什么用处。"

蒙面男子身上那股浓重霸道的Alpha信息素丝丝缕缕地收紧绞索，被不舒服地掐着腰的小索尔一开始还能拳打脚踢地尖叫，逐渐就动弹不得，像是在成年雄狮的威严震慑下弱小无助的幼崽，没大片刻就只剩出的气儿没进的气儿，奄奄一息地瘫了身子，小胳膊小腿和脑袋都软绵绵地耷拉下来。

"看起来真是娇气得可怜。"蒙面男子嗤笑了一声，"不过再小的崽子也终有长出獠牙的时候。厄斯金教授，倒是请您指教一二，"那把嗓音光滑寒凉，彬彬有礼，惺惺作态，"我有什么理由不现在就弄死他，以绝后患呢？"

"有什么意义？弄死一个小孩，他们还能继续生一个小孩。况且奥丁森家族绝不会放过你。"厄斯金教授背靠一扇紧闭的金属防盗门，头发被生锈的铁皮挂了一下，他侧了侧头，声音还是低低的，但终于收起了玩笑的语气，"你要跟整个奥丁森家族为敌吗？"

"一个固步自封的老Alpha家族，除了那一点血脉，又有什么资本与我抗衡？"蒙面男子随手把晕过去的小索尔重重地甩在面前的污秽地面上，枪口转而指向了那个金黄色的小脑袋，"这个小鬼应该感谢我的慈悲，省了一辈子的锉磨苦痛。"

枪声乍响的一瞬间，这蒙面男子却被不知何处飞来的垃圾桶盖狠狠地砸在颈侧，踉跄了两步狼狈站稳，厄斯金教授冒着被走火射中的危险扑了过去将小索尔抢进怀里，上上下下检查了一番。小家伙的脑袋被子弹擦过，额角留下一道触目惊心的灼伤，头发也被燎烧掉一缕，但是好在没有击中要害。

瘦瘦小小的身影从垃圾桶后那脏兮兮的篓子堆里无声无息地缓慢站了起来，是个穿着背带裤和灰格子衬衫的少年，看上去也不过是十四五岁左右的样子，弱不禁风的薄窄肩膀端得格外平正，双腿笔直分立，毫无畏惧地挡在厄斯金教授和蒙面男子之间。

"开枪打一个宝宝？还自命慈悲？"少年的音色依然稚气未脱，但比同龄孩子多了些沙哑，那一下甩出垃圾桶盖耗了他不少体力，此刻喘息间还带着啰音，显然是身缠顽疾，"……你这位救世主可真是了不起呢。"

厄斯金教授内心全然没有绝处逢生的喜悦，这少年虽然说起话来气势张扬，却千真万确只是一个平凡的病弱男孩，脏兮兮的袖口挽得很高，露出的白皙小臂上淤紫伤痕一道摞一道，单薄衬衣上还带着好几处干涸的血迹，很显然他并不是有藏进垃圾堆里睡觉的怪异癖好，而是被暴揍了一顿之后在此昏迷，刚刚才苏醒过来。

更糟糕的是，就连厄斯金教授这个Beta都能闻得出来，这小小年纪祸不单行的少年已经是一个分化成功的Omega，并且正在进入热潮期，那股越来越浓郁的甜香混在垃圾的恶臭中，却凸显出某种凛然不染的清澈，诱人得要命。

蒙面男子一双灰绿的眼睛上下打量了一番，眼角和鼻梁之间挤出几道皱纹，阴恻恻地流露出一丝森冷笑意。

Omega少年很显然对Alpha的这类表情早就见惯不怪，双眼紧紧盯着对方，左手背在身后悄悄朝厄斯金教授招了招，伸出食指朝一旁那扇生锈的大铁门指了一下，然后握拳做了个静待时机的手势。

"一个Omega。嗯……"蒙面男子索性摘下面罩，露出一张狭窄苍白的脸，鼻翼微耸，深深吸了口气，手掌一翻，那把沉甸甸的沙漠之鹰仿若羽毛般轻飘飘地旋转了一圈被收进背后，"……虽然病歪歪的，居然意外的，相当特别呐。"

———————————


	12. 云净6

这个时间点，外面街道上仍是车水马龙，然而这一处窄巷内人迹罕至，黑衣Alpha只需动动手指，立刻叫他们横尸此地，连善后都不需处理。

厄斯金教授将小索尔抱起来，趁着对方被Omega少年吸引了注意力，缓慢挪动脚步退到一边，悄悄用余光瞄了一眼那扇铁门，透过栏杆可以看到里面又是一条黑暗幽深的通道，上方闪烁着隐约的光源。

然而自己一个年过不惑的教授，手持学位再多，其中却没有一项以体力身手见长，还抱着一个颇有分量的胖小子，绝无可能从这顶阶Alpha的手下逃离，厄斯金教授尽量侧过身护住小索尔，但心底已经陷入绝望。

“Omega，你叫什么名字？”大概是觉得面前这老幼病弱的组合实在是尽在掌握，黑衣Alpha好整以暇地掸了掸肩上的灰印，暂时搁下小奥丁森和厄斯金教授，转而缓步逼近了那少年，一把捏住了他的双颊。

少年长得很俊秀，但是长期营养不良和顽疾缠身令那一头金发色泽枯槁浅淡，皮肉单薄苍白，在暗夜里显出素洁花瓣的脆弱和冰霜雪色的透明。纤细身量大概是因为过早分化已经停止了生长，个子比高大的Alpha矮了一头还多，被这么掐着脸一捏一拎，踮着的脚尖悬悬差点够不着地面，小脸顿时涨红了，一双蓝眼睛里几乎喷出火来：“放开我！你这个恶霸！”

毫无反抗能力的Omega少年这句故作凶狠的叫嚣听起来像炸了毛却只会喵喵乱叫的奶猫，黑衣Alpha只稍稍释放了些狠戾的信息素，浅金色头发的少年全身就开始不受控制地发着抖，不甘不愿地垂下了那颗倔强的脑袋，Alpha高耸微带钩的鼻尖顺势放肆地凑到少年颈后那在热潮期微凸红肿的腺体上嗅了嗅。厄斯金教授见状大急：“施密特，强制标记未成年Omega可是重罪。”

好像是闻到了某种令自己格外满意的味道，黑衣Alpha流连忘返地在Omega少年的脖颈处摩挲，连说话的时候都不舍得抬头：“谁说我要强迫他了，嗯？小Omega，要不要坦诚说一说你现在的感受？”

少年咬紧了牙关，竭尽全力地偏过脸，对这饱含羞辱的问题保持缄默。

\-----------------------------

“教授……”索尔已经听不下去了，“我……我先去看看史蒂夫现在怎么样了。”

“小奥丁森先生，当年史蒂夫舍身把你救下来，现在你连知道都不想知道吗？”

“想…我想知道…”金发Alpha转过身去，后背绷出的一道弧线在剧烈地颤抖着，“我只是……”

史蒂夫那倔强不自量力的正直，天然从一而终的决绝，仿佛再听一次，那弱不禁风的少年Omega便又再受了一次苦楚，而这一次我依然只能袖手旁观。

“他很聪明。”厄斯金教授却露出笑容，“史蒂夫确实惯于一意孤行，但这孩子从来不做毫无准备的愚行。”

索尔并没有被这番话安慰到：“如果说遭遇的是已经注射过血清的约翰·施密特，那么史蒂夫根本无法抵御来自奥丁森家族的Alpha信息素压制。”

虽然布鲁克林小倔驴委实很能扛，但是索尔却也心知肚明，占据天然生理优势的Alpha对高度契合的Omega具有超越一切的控制性，即使是现在，如果自己当真将信息素压制全面展开，史蒂夫再搏力一拼也不一定能全身而退，更何况当年那一看照片就令人心生怜悯的小小少年。

“打呢，肯定是打不过的，”教授敲了敲太阳穴，“不过小史蒂夫的特别之处是，他常常敢于另辟蹊径，绝处逢生。”

\------------------------------

史蒂夫难捱地蹬开身上的薄单，过份敏感的皮肤发着高热，换上没多久的睡衣再一次汗湿了大半。他翻身坐直，眯着眼睛环视四周，神智恍惚地搜寻着什么却无果而终，某种难以名状的委屈顿时伴随着生理上的极度焦渴油然而生。

这是…什么时间？索尔在哪里？

床头柜上摆着果汁，他摸索着端起来一饮而尽，清凉的液体消解了些燥热，但是脑中那阵混沌却愈加稠密。史蒂夫摇摇晃晃地起了床，脚底虚浮地摔倒在柔软的地毯上，大脑紧绷的平衡之绳在天花板和墙壁的旋转中歪斜，他用肩膀支撑着身体，试着晃了晃头，但视觉上的纵横线仍长了翅膀般时而俯冲时而翻转，含了雾气的蓝绿色瞳仁在隆起的眉骨下幅度细微地震荡着。

筑巢期发生的那场激烈情（不是）事从记忆罅隙里缓慢浮现，史蒂夫逐渐复苏的清醒意识顿时有了羞耻感，一时间害羞又别扭地怔住了，连索尔循着声音赶回房间冲到了自己身边都没注意到。

“史蒂夫！”金发Alpha吓了一大跳，赶紧把人打横从地上抱起来，“怎么摔下来了？哪里疼？有没有磕哪里？头？头疼？怎么哭了？需要什么东西怎么不叫我呢？怪我怪我，不该离开你这么久……”

史蒂夫默默听了半天，额头青筋渐次暴起，超级士兵的四倍忍耐力支撑着他等索尔满腔鸡爸爸的黏糊劲儿絮叨完了，才一巴掌扇在Alpha那个金灿灿的后脑勺上：“……先放我下来再说话。”

“好好好……”索尔小心翼翼等他靠着床头坐稳了才松手，但精神上还是一点没敢松懈，眼巴巴地跪在床边。史蒂夫只觉得被爱人那柔情蜜意但又掺杂了怜爱、愧疚、骄傲、喜悦等等复杂情绪的眼神看得浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住推开他的脸：“干什么？……你吃什么不好的东西了？”

“不是。”金发Alpha保持着跪姿，将伸过来的那只潮湿掌心按在唇上亲了又亲，然后直起身子像万圣节讨要糖果的小孩般仰面向史蒂夫讨要一个更亲昵深沉的吻，舌尖从Omega整齐的牙齿间梭巡而过，卷走了口腔（没有）中果汁留下的清朗酸意。Alpha浓厚的信息素带着海水味的微苦中和了Omega热潮期过度的甜腻，席卷而过的咸涩在史蒂夫湿漉漉的大脑里勾起一线清明。

待一吻结束，他克制住体内汹涌而起的暖热潮水，硬扣住索尔的下巴，把那张出于羞赧躲躲藏藏的脸托在手里，困惑地竖起拇指刮去Alpha滚到唇角的泪水：“这是你第三次在我面前哭了。”

索尔摇了摇头：“不止。”

“什么？”史蒂夫实在被情（¥）欲（）催发得有点气喘，但觉察到爱人异常的情绪，只得还是尽量维持着理智与他交谈，顺着话头问道，“还有哪次？”

“还有……”金发Alpha环抱着史蒂夫的腰，耳朵贴上了他的小腹，“宝宝继续乖乖睡觉不许听，话说这件事真是太丢脸了啊……”

————————————


	13. 云净7

“啊！”约翰·施密特发出一声低低的痛呼，手上一抖，少年Omega被甩出两米多远，如同一个破布袋子一般“砰”地砸在硬邦邦的砖墙上，撞击的声音闷闷的，少年连惨叫都没来得及吭出来，挨着竖直的壁面软趴趴地滑跌进一堆七倒八歪的瓶瓶罐罐中，身下玻璃碎裂听着就惊心动魄，Omega细细长长的柔软四肢扭曲出不自然的角度，在这狠戾的一摔之下受了重创，撑着地面的双手本能地一顿胡乱摸索，玻璃渣雪上加霜地在少年掌心划割出无数血口。

黑衣Alpha吸吮了一下手腕，那里的腺体被咬出两排深刻的牙印，热潮期Omega的甜香丝丝缕缕浸入体内，他的眸色瞬间变深，不由自主地朝少年倒下的方向迈了一大步却又猛地刹住，迟疑地扭头看了一眼厄斯金教授和他怀里那隐约可现的金黄色小脑袋，也许应该先解决了他们？

然而不远处那散发着异常诱人信息素的少年Omega在Alpha的体内撩起一串细碎又不容忽视的悸动，心脏竟被攥得直发疼，这新奇的体验终于使得他下定决心，快走了几步，单膝跪在少年面前，掐住他纤细的脖颈将人提起来。

少年背带短裤下露出来的两条细弱长腿哆嗦着折在一起，膝盖在粗粝地面上磨得血肉模糊。他背靠着墙壁，重重地喘息着，单手被这别扭的钳制折在身后，另一只手拼命地扒拉敲打着对方肩膀和后背，可有气无力的抓挠反倒像是在欲拒还迎。这副柔弱可欺的样子助长了施密特变态的施虐欲，他残酷地冷笑了一下，随手在那张细腻的脸上拍了拍，捻了一抹额角的血迹放进嘴里，低头压了下去。

Alpha和Omega的信息素交织在一起，狭窄的小巷内的空气被这极其浓稠的气息晕染出窒息感，将其余的异常味道尽数掩盖。

厄斯金教授惊疑不定地看着那两人纠缠的身影，他记忆中的约翰·施密特确实癖性乖张，却也不是那种分不清轻重缓急之人，怎么会对一个萍水相逢的Omega少年突然动了急色的龌龊念头。

他实不忍心眼看这路见不平挺身而出的Omega反而遭受厄运，正要开口，却一眼瞥到一截细窄的小臂从施密特肩膀上方伸出来，合拢拇指和食指，做了一个OK的手势，教授愣了一下，少年等了几秒钟没听到他们的动静，手指急躁地摆了摆，仿佛在催促他抓紧行动，银色的光从他掌心一闪而过。

铁门后的幽深步道走进去才能看出来是两栋住宅楼房消防梯的相接之处，其中一个梯子年久失修已经锈断成两截，厄斯金教授单手把小索尔竖着扛在肩上，艰难地沿着另一条狭窄铁梯向上攀爬，一直到了三层才终于找到一扇没上锁的楼道窗户钻了进去。

“嘭——嘭嘭！”连续三四声巨响吓得教授本就疲倦不堪的双腿一软，跌跌撞撞地向前冲了好几步，怀里的小家伙此刻终于醒了过来，猝然睁开的大眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的：“哇！太阳！”

小索尔亮晶晶的眼眸和童稚的光润皮肤倒映着窗外爆炸的熊熊火光，浓烟裹挟着一股刺鼻的松脂气味从刚才的小巷飘起来，随之传来连声凄厉的惨嚎。

厄斯金教授心中一惊，但没等他来得及为那好心又苦命的少年哀悼，一个瘦弱的身影紧跟其后从窗口不太利索地跳了进来，一瘸一拐地推搡着他往楼下跑：“快快快！你们父子俩招惹了什么怪物啊？！身上着这么大火还在那里活蹦乱跳的？！”

匆忙之下，小索尔被挤撞在两人中间，小家伙表情一滞，显然受到了不小的惊吓，加上额头伤口的剧烈痛楚，他小嘴一撇，“哇”地一声气壮山河地大哭起来。

“……！哦哦不哭，索尔不哭…”厄斯金教授手忙脚乱地摇晃着试图安慰怀里嚎哭不止的小奶团子，“你怎么逃出来的？爆炸怎么回事？！”

Omega少年抬起被火燎得千疮百孔的袖子胡乱抹了几把，剥落血污之下那张轮廓清秀的脸上带着轻轻松松的笑意，闻言羞涩地低了一下头：“呃……不知道往人身上浇油纵火算不算防卫过当…但是他拿枪打小孩，这种人我认为打死也没事，算国家的……快走快走！”他捏了捏小索尔的鼻子，制止了这只小奶团子不顾场合的哇哇大哭，从自己的口袋里掏了块皱巴巴的手帕，罩在他的口鼻上，“隔壁美术学院整天往后巷扔劣质松节油，这玩意炸了之后烟雾有毒，憋着点气…小家伙不哭，男子汉自己捂着鼻子…对！真乖！”

老幼病弱组合兜兜转转在几栋建筑的消防梯井间上下穿梭，很快来到一处看起来要整洁些的住宅区，Omega少年从一个破破烂烂的花盆底部挖出来一把钥匙，一边开门一边警惕地四下张望：“先进来躲躲，但是你肯定也闻得出我这一身味儿，”进屋之后少年终于松了口气，“我…呃…我那什么时期差不多就快到了，估摸着肯定会有来找我麻烦的家伙，所以你们最好是尽快报警。”

厄斯金教授也顾不上什么礼节，气喘吁吁地一屁股坐在旧沙发上：“谢谢……他爸爸应该会想办法来找我们的，在那之前只能在你这里叨扰片刻了，我是亚布拉罕·厄斯金博士，你是？”

“史蒂夫，我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”Omega少年取了一块毛巾，对着镜子轻车熟路地给自己擦拭伤口，“嘶……啊，你听起来不像美国人。”

“我是德国人。家里就你一个人？”他边说边环顾四周，这陈旧的公寓收拾得很整洁，但是处处细节仍看得出来家中并不宽裕，淡黄色的光线下，少年身上的累累伤痕每一道都诉说着一项施加在身上的暴行，嘴角被约翰·施密特啃噬出的淤紫一直在丝丝缕缕地渗出血丝，然而那张脸却纯净得发着光。

“就剩我一个。”史蒂夫简单地回答道。

“抱歉。”

“没关系。”

心力交瘁了老半天的厄斯金教授一时不察，怀里那只不安分地扭动了一路的小奶团子就从他膝盖上滑了下去，开开心心地扑到史蒂夫的身边，抱紧了他的大腿：“史乎乎！史乎乎抱抱索索！”

少年史蒂夫半蹲下来，爱怜地摸了摸小奶团子的脸蛋，那白生生的脑门上被子弹扫过的地方还流着血，一双蓝眼睛却闪闪发光。见他蹲下来，小索尔赶紧搂住了史蒂夫的脖子凑过去又亲又舔，蹭了救命恩人一脸口水：“索索喜欢史乎乎！”

这一顿突如其来的热情表白令遍体鳞伤的Omega少年难以消受，向后一歪坐在地上，他连忙竖起膝盖夹住小奶团子圆滚滚的腰，忍着疼小心翼翼地稳住身形把小索尔抱住：“哎！宝宝……嘿！好了好了！不要！唔…有没有人教过你不要随便亲别人的嘴？！好好好，不哭不哭！亲亲亲，随便亲，只要别哭别闹就好，咱们可没有彻底脱离险境呢。”

小索尔像是听懂了，又像是根本没在听，只心满意足地窝在史蒂夫怀里，专心致志地看他擦脸擦手，一只小胖手执拗地抓着少年之前塞给他的手帕，翘翘的小鼻子一耸一耸的，时不时凑在Omega身上闻来闻去，被驯服了一般露出前所未有的乖巧模样。

厄斯金教授眼看着这一幕，心底的疑惑仿佛得到了某种答案：“史蒂夫，你今年多大了？”

“十六了，”史蒂夫把自己大致擦干净，略微吃力地抱起小奶团子索尔坐到教授的对面，“怎么？”

“还在上学？”

“没，”史蒂夫就着自己鼻青脸肿的造型苦中作乐，给小索尔扯了个鬼脸，逗得小家伙嘎嘎直乐，“高中的学费太贵了，我在报社干活，养活自己，全家不饿。”

比自己想象中要大一些，但仍然还没有成年，“你有没有想过……”厄斯金教授没说完便自嘲地摇摇头，“算了，没什么。”他还是个孩子，这种决定得等他长大些。

“你们现在真的不用报警吗？”

“不用，警察解决不了我们的问题。”

“我明白了。”史蒂夫若有所思，他轻轻抓住小索尔在他脸颊上摸来摸去的小手，温柔地捏着小孩子肉乎乎的软嫩掌心，蓝绿色的眼睛微微亮了起来，“你们是那种……部门里的？我的朋友现在也在这类地方接受训练，他不能跟我详谈，但是我明白，有些黑暗的势力，需要用更隐秘更严酷的方式才能打败。”

“可以这么理解。”

“我希望我也能成为那种人。”少年有些暗哑的嗓音透出一种特别的笃定，“等我到年龄了，我也想加入我朋友，和他并肩作战。”

“哪种人？”厄斯金教授敏感地留意到句子中一个模棱两可的概念，不动声色地追问道，“你想成为Alpha？”

Omega少年的脸上出现了游离不定的神色，似乎对这个问题有些不解：“Omega就是Omega，成不了Alpha。”

“是的。”

“但是Omega也可以有自己的方式为正义而战。”

“许许多多的Alpha和Beta都已经前赴后继地投入了这项事业，为什么我们还会需要体质柔弱的Omega？”

“厄斯金博士，”少年进入热潮期的声线显得有点软，花木青嫩欲滴甜津津的香味已经充斥了房间，然而他口中的一字一句却仍然昭昭如林间清泉，晴空朗月，“如您所说，Alpha和Beta都已经前赴后继，付出了残酷的代价搏取正义，那么我想Omega也没有权利心安理得地躲在光明安逸之处，平白无辜地接受保护。”

大门突然响起一连串“乒乒乓乓”的敲打，粗野的大嗓门儿从外面传来：“罗杰斯！你的好日子又到了吧？今天又跑哪儿去了浪到现在才回家？”

史蒂夫做了个噤声的手势，小索尔委屈巴巴地被他转交给厄斯金教授，倒也没反抗，只睁大了眼睛好奇地看着史蒂夫送他们进了里屋，从外面关上房门：“……史乎乎呐？”

“嘘，索尔乖，不能出声，不能给史蒂夫惹麻烦。”厄斯金教授短短时间就已经发现了治理倔强小奶团子的杀手锏，“不然史乎乎不喜欢索索了。”

“唔！”小家伙顿时吓坏了，把史蒂夫的手帕举起来死死捂住小嘴，可怜兮兮地弯着一双蓝眼睛做出讨好的表情。

真是奇妙，厄斯金教授努力忍笑，把小索尔放在史蒂夫的床上，放这小奶团子在带有Omega味道的枕头里打滚儿，自己悄悄凑到窗口，小心地压下百叶窗的一道合页。

史蒂夫就带着那一身伤，坦坦荡荡地走了出去：“大晚上的，又来我这儿吵什么？”

“嚯，你这一身是哪个不懂怜香惜玉的Alpha干的？让我看看还有哪儿伤了？”

“离我远点。”

“真有种啊，就是学不乖啊，”来者身型健壮，出手全无章法却力道蛮横，“知道什么叫识时务么？”

“这辈子你还是别指望了。”史蒂夫矮身躲过了第一下，却没能躲过第二下，颧骨上挨了重重一拳，差一点儿从楼梯上翻滚下去，厄斯金教授揪心地皱了皱眉，却看他抓住楼梯扶手，缓缓地重新站了起来，双手捏得咯咯响，照着那人的下腹就是竭尽全力的一拳。

“这个人就是趁着特殊时期来找你麻烦的……”厄斯金教授等了好一会儿，才看到Omega少年回到房间，脸上胳膊上又多了几处瘀伤。

“其中一个恶霸Alpha。”他洗干净手，疲倦地坐在床上，任由小奶团子索尔亲亲热热地挤坐到怀里，小孩子身上那可爱的热乎乎的奶味儿奇妙地令他感到心神宁静，“好多了，居然只来了一个人。今晚运气不错。”

“你其实可以反锁好门假装不在的。”

“躲过一次，他们还会一次又一次地来，”史蒂夫无所谓地耸耸肩，“我打开门，打回去，我想他们总不至于没完没了地跟我打下去，不是吗？”

少年浅金色的头发即使在星月泯灭没有灯火的暗夜也始终隐含银辉，暴力和折辱之下依然轻描淡写的笔直背影原来不是这Omega少年偶然一次意气用事的义举。

而是他年轻生命中每一刻的硬净和坚持，是百般挫磨中刻出来的一颗金子般的心，不紧不慢，不慌不忙，不折不挠，不卑不亢。

\------------------

“后来的事情，档案中应该都有，”厄斯金教授善解人意地摘下眼镜在手中擦拭，低下头没去看索尔强忍着的泪水，“我本意是照顾好他，回报他救命之恩。待到成年再按照史蒂夫的意愿自由选择，没料到……”

“我竟然一点也不记得……”

“当然，你还小。”厄斯金教授忍俊不禁，“不过老奥丁森先生接你回家的时候，你哭得那叫一个撕心裂肺，抓着人家史蒂夫的手腕死不松开，逼得他只能强撑着一身伤没处理，把你哄睡了还得亲自把小少爷你抱上车……”

\---------------------

“啊，对…我还记得这段……”史蒂夫笑了起来，揉了揉索尔放在自己腿上的脑袋，“小奶团子那么小小一只，底气倒是很足，哭得可是真响亮啊！”

“……”金发Alpha窘迫地沉默着，史蒂夫主动躺下来，不客气地戳了戳他的胸口：“再来叫一声史乎乎让我听听？”

索尔羞恼不已，喉咙里咕哝了几句含糊的辩解就俯身吻下，不管不顾地将爱人更多的笑意吞进腹内。

【一点点道ju】

【懒得写所以只有几百字并且烂尾】

【其实不用看】

【……】

\------------------------

顺利度过热潮期的史蒂夫现在很想以权谋私借用一下神盾局的洗脑仪器，给这一屋子的人全部重塑一把过去一周的记忆。

“没有垫子的沙发虽然是没有灵魂的沙发，但至少还是保持纯洁之躯的沙发，”巴基盘腿坐在沙发框里，“不，洗过也不行，史蒂乎，我他妈绝不会碰那些不知遭受过什么的沙发垫。新沙发明天送到，今天我继续坐框子里就行，你现在就把那堆垫子，全，部，扔，掉。”

“这条羊绒毯子真是太可惜了，它是那么柔软细腻又暖和，这下全毁了，我再也不能用它盖着肚子睡午觉了。”山姆这次居然又跟巴基站在同一战线上，“史蒂夫，下次不要用客厅里的东西筑巢行吗？我相信奥丁森先生买得起一万条红披风让你叠个痛快。”

“所以这也是你第一次出现筑巢反应？”娜塔莎饶有趣味地在电脑上敲敲打打录入信息，“太奇妙了，不得不说爱叠衣服这个反应有点可爱，史蒂夫，你总算还是有了一点Omega的软萌劲儿了。我已经把你叠衣服的样子拍下来了，下次谁再敢说索尔搞双A同性恋，我就要把你这个可爱的背影发到网上去正一正舆论……”

“不行！”索尔冲到娜塔莎身边开始抢电脑，“谁都不能看！我不管！史蒂夫不像Omega？那大不了说我是Omega呗！怎么了你那什么表情？我也可以很Omega很娇弱！老子是影帝！老子演什么像什么！反正谁都不许看史蒂夫筑巢的可爱样子！全都是我的！我的！”

史蒂夫·记仇·罗杰斯接起视频通讯：“厄斯金教授，有没有什么办法，能让Alpha和Beta出现筑巢反应？对，最好是能智力退化，变成哭包，跟索尔三岁那会儿一样？好，太好了，我等您的消息。”

——————————————


	14. 天空1

一眨眼便是五月中旬，按照胎龄推测，眼看下个月初就要满三十六周，进入孕期最后一个月。索尔·奥丁森正式将所有工作全部收尾结束，在社交媒体上宣布接下来一直到年底，他都不会再接拍任何电影，专心在家陪伴爱人待产。

明明正是潋滟晴好的春末夏初，然而全世界的怀春Omega都沉浸在失恋的愁云惨雾之中，纷纷猜测这位顶阶Alpha是什么时候悄么声息地英年早婚，居然连孩子都怀上了。

有人说对方是一位美貌不可方物的Omega，从索尔·奥丁森年少时，二人便早已青梅竹马芳心暗许，然而命途坎坷的小情侣未及成年便流落于茫茫人海，可叹奥丁森先生竟也为这位Omega恪尊承诺，即使在灯红酒绿醉生梦死的娱乐圈混迹多年，仍洁身自好清心寡欲，痴心守望十几载，直到最近才破镜重圆。

也有传言则信誓旦旦称其实二人并无少年时代的狗血往事，恰恰相反，奥丁森先生只是在机缘巧合之下结识了一位身世普通的Omega，对方相貌平平，身无长物，也不是圈内人，但素来眼高于顶的索尔·奥丁森却偏偏对其一见钟情，死缠烂打围追堵截，无所不用其极，终于将那虽然性格高冷但毕竟涉世未深的无辜Omega拢入翼下，藏娇于金屋。

这还不是最离谱的，暗网上甚至传说顶阶Alpha奥丁森家族在灭门惨案发生后，一直韬光养晦，静待死对头——恐怖组织九头蛇——的余孽在去年初秋一次奇袭行动下全盘覆灭，这才将之前以超现实科技的冬眠技术藏匿起来的顶阶Omega唤醒，就是为了给奥丁森家族重新诞下子女，开枝散叶。

“……”

史蒂夫笔直地站在奥丁森大宅的二楼晒台上，低头看着楼下那围坐成一圈哈哈大笑的闲人，水泥护栏被他硬生生地按压出一道裂缝，一小片表皮夸啦一声掉落到地上，裸露出的砖石结构在超级士兵的手下瑟瑟发抖。

“史蒂夫？”

索尔刚走到二楼就感觉到爱人的情绪有那么点不稳定，孕期Omega很难控制自己的信息素，掺了点儿奶味的桔梗香稍不留神就散溢得哪儿哪儿都是，这对于血气方刚的Alpha来说实在是一种甜蜜的负担，简直每天都跟架在火上烤似的。他循着味儿在走廊里转了一圈，没多久便看到对方伫立在晒台上的背影。

由于胎盘后置，加上超级士兵的肌肉格外紧实，已八个多月身孕的Omega仍不如一般Omega那么显怀，侧面确实能摸出一丁点儿吃撑了般的小圆肚子，从背后看却还是宽肩窄腰一把清颀修长的身材，仍和史蒂夫生命中的任何时刻相同，像一柄寒光凌厉的长剑。

当然，目前这长剑锋刃微闪为哪般，就是索尔需要审慎关心的问题了。他非常谨慎地暗暗自省一番，确信自己没干什么会捋其逆鳞的事儿，这才放心地走上前，双手从背后环过，轻柔地交扣在隆起的小腹顶端，亲了亲对方散发出清冽气味的肩窝：“怎么了？在看什么？”

“没看什么……热，离我远一点。”史蒂夫板着脸，身手矫健地从金发Alpha密密实实的怀抱里滑出来，赌气似地背过身。

索尔单肘撑着扶栏，不动声色地朝下面扫了一眼，微凉的晚风卷起只言片语悄悄送到耳边，没一会儿索尔就猜了个八九不离十。

这群讨厌的家伙，又在把网上满天飞的无聊八卦拿出来过嘴瘾消遣时间。真是不怕神一样的敌人，就怕猪一样的队友，尤其是目前这宅子里的猪队友多得要命，一个个又闲到抠脚，每天最大的乐趣就是招猫逗狗聊八卦，回头真把史蒂夫气个好歹，我非得把他们一个个削成棒槌！

脑完一出血流成河的犯罪现场，索尔双手在脸上搓了搓，抹去狰狞的表情，一秒又变回了那只人畜无害温柔暖心的大金毛：“宝贝儿，别搭理他们，嗯？”他捏了捏爱人圆圆的小耳垂，绕到面前抵着脑门亲了一下，“不累的话，陪你去散步？”

“……唔，不去。”落在嘴唇上的一个浅淡亲吻似乎没能令史蒂夫的心情好转起来，他依然低着头，像个闹脾气的小孩子似地向下撇着嘴，下巴上冒出来几个浅浅的小窝，一眼也不肯看向自己的Alpha。

索尔虽然喜欢透了爱人这不经意间流露出的一丁点儿小动物炸毛般的傲娇脾气，但也知道这一点僵硬的神色之下，自家小倔驴的心里不知道百转千回都恼成什么样了。

“不想去就不去。”索尔在旁边的椅子上坐下，把身后的抱枕抽出来堆在旁边拍了拍，“过来坐会儿，史蒂夫，有事儿想跟你商量一下。”

这个语气听起来很正式，史蒂夫侧过脸看了看金发Alpha满脸一本正经的表情，终于还是走了过去：“什么事儿……喂！”

成功将爱人骗到怀里，索尔有那么点儿得意地凑到史蒂夫肩窝里响亮地亲了一口，一手护着Omega的后腰，一手搂着膝盖窝把两条长腿搬到长椅上：“好了好了宝贝儿，你看你又开始躲着我……哪里热了？你身上都凉凉的了……”

史蒂夫拧巴来拧巴去，到底还是从索尔大腿上滑了下去坐到长椅另一侧，但是一双腿仍被金发Alpha霸道地搂在臂弯下，力道适中地按摩着。

“也不是第一次听他们聊八卦了，这次怎么这么生气？”

史蒂夫抿着嘴，双手习惯性地抚摸着腹部，仿佛心有灵犀般，掌心里立刻传来短促有力的撞击，他微笑起来，眉眼弯着，脸上透出一股甜蜜劲儿，轻轻抹去了刚才那一丝恼怒：“……没什么。”

“我知道，史蒂夫。”索尔看得心里酸软不已，“不要听那些八卦新闻，我也不是为了生育才和你……”

“我没有在生你的气，索尔。况且Omega天然有子宫，这便是自然界为繁衍生育而做出的设计，我不以此为耻。只是，这段时间网上的新闻很不堪，若这个小家伙将来也分化为Omega，少不了也要面对相似的境遇。”

“那便是那一代人长大后需要自己想办法应对的问题了，亲爱的史蒂夫，咱就不操心了行吗？”索尔捏着捏着顺手摸了摸史蒂夫的脚踝，顿时就心疼了，赶紧解开鞋带把孕夫大人的双脚解放出来，“……都说了你别一天到晚站着，看这腿都肿的，一按一个坑，你不难受么？”

“唔……”史蒂夫不由自主地叹了口气，虽然超级士兵的体质在作战时很扛得住事儿，但是生育这件事到底不同，孕期的各类不良反应一个不落全让史蒂夫这个初孕的Omega尝到滋味了，一到傍晚他的脚和小腿都会严重水肿，酸胀难忍，“……娜塔莎说这是正常的。”

“什么话，是正常的不代表就不难受了。”这次轮到索尔皱眉了，手上虽然不舍得使劲，嘴上语气多少带了点懊恼，“还有你看你那黑眼圈……你还心疼它……害你受这么大罪，这个小坏蛋……”

“乱说什么呢？”史蒂夫脚底怕痒得很，被捏得一个劲儿想笑，“哪有人这么说自己女儿的？”

————————


	15. 天空2

没错，四个月前的四维B超显示，史蒂夫和索尔的这一胎会是个千金小姐，这对于两位爸爸来说实在是大喜过望，想到家里会添一个软软糯糯的小甜心，索尔一连好几天睡觉都能笑醒，要不是被娜塔莎死活拦住，纯·直男审美的巨星奥丁森先生立刻就要张罗着把大宅里外都粉刷成粉红色来迎接自己的宝贝女儿。 

不过很快奥丁森家未来的大小姐就展现出自己遗传自两位父亲那出类拔萃的体质和坚韧不拔的毅志力，没日没夜没时没点儿，就没这小家伙老实的时候，打着滚儿地在史蒂夫的肚子里练她那几式花拳绣腿，睡眠本就很浅的Omega经常夜里被冷不丁地一脚踹醒，然后就没法再睡了，而他那多年如一日、顽强的超级士兵生物钟又不允许他在白天睡懒觉打盹，这胎动频繁的孕晚期着实把他熬得够呛。

“我冤枉她了吗？”索尔想想就气不打一处来，忍不住伸手搭在史蒂夫的肚子上，“淘气包！就会欺负你爸爸！”说话的语气虽然恶狠狠的，他的手却很轻，像是想要安抚一下小公主似地温柔揉了一揉，结果也不知道是不是父女俩天生就颇有默契，Alpha的大手一挨上来，肚子里立刻闹腾得更起劲了，咕咚一下就把肚皮给顶歪了。

胎动的场面，旁观者不痛不痒地说起来，是什么“生命的奇迹”、“令人感动的亲子链接”，但是每一次亲眼目睹都依然像生平第一次一样会把这位过度保护的准爸爸给吓得一惊一乍，索尔目瞪口呆地看着那个戳出来的小鼓包，向来天不怕地不怕的金发Alpha差点就要极不体面爆发出禽类般的尖叫声，还好被史蒂夫一把捂住了嘴：“光天化日的，你吵什么吵！”

“它它它它它！！！”索尔不敢看又不敢不看，捂着眼睛从指缝里往外瞄，另一只手哆哆嗦嗦地悬在肚皮上，“宝贝儿你你你你疼疼疼疼吗？”

“你结巴什么？”史蒂夫不以为然地轻轻揉了揉，小鼓包咕咚一下又平坦了回去，“别它它它的，这样尖尖的是安妮的小拳头，小家伙只不过想跟你打个招呼呢。”

“你你你怎么知道这是拳头？”索尔心有余悸地看了看那不大不小却多少显得很是脆弱的肚皮，竖起一侧膝盖，小心翼翼地调整姿势让史蒂夫靠在自己怀里半躺着。

“小脚丫的话，会比小拳头稍微大一点，如果是她的小脑袋会鼓得更大一点，如果是小屁股……嗯，如果是小屁股那你绝对能看得出来……”

“等一下，安妮？”反射弧可以绕地球一圈的迟钝星人索尔终于反应过来，“安妮？你给她起名叫安妮？”

“嗯，不好吗？”

“听起来就像个小不点儿……”索尔皱着鼻子，“海拉不好吗？女王范儿！没有人能欺负得了我们家的公主殿下！”

这下轮到史蒂夫皱起鼻子来了：“你这是歧视小个子吗？”

“……不不不不！小的不敢。”想想自己钱包里那张少年时期的布鲁克林小史蒂乎的样子，索尔很有生存欲地迅速改口，但还是有那么点不情不愿，“就是……就是安妮也太普通了，不拉风……喂！你该不会是翻开字典按照字母表看到第一个名字就随便安在我们宝贝女儿身上吧，你也太不重视了吧(猛男发出嘤嘤嘤的声音)……而且安妮·奥丁森感觉特别不顺口……”

“那就跟我姓，”史蒂夫不以为然地摆摆手，“没什么名字能跟你的姓搭配好，北欧姓氏真是太要命了。”

被嫌弃了的索尔·奥丁森先生委屈巴巴。

姓什么也不是我能决定的咧！

腹诽半天还是决定继续争取一下闺女的命名权，索尔在心里默默想了几个自己更喜欢的名字，正要说话，视线越过史蒂夫的肩头向下，却发现那个圆圆的肚皮上出现了一阵波动，从左至右渐次浮动。

大惊小怪的金发Alpha心里直发慌，说话的调门儿都变了：“史史史蒂夫！！这这这又是怎么了？！”

“……她……她在翻身。”史蒂夫多少也被这没轻没重的翻搅弄得很不舒服，嘴上笑着，额头上还是冒出一阵细细密密的汗珠，“小家伙最近长得飞快，大概是我这里空间不够大，让她觉得憋屈得很，所以总——嘶——总是在里面翻来覆去的。”

“刁蛮小崽子！你还敢给我嫌东嫌西的！”放狠话当然可以张口就来，但到底手心手背都是肉，索尔也不敢贸然去碰那皮肉被撑开后显得格外单薄的肚子，只从后面揉按着史蒂夫的腰，“那、那你现在感觉怎么样？弄疼你了吗？”

这会儿的索尔倒确实是心无旁骛，然而Alpha那热烘烘的大手只隔了层薄软的T恤捂着Omega凹陷的腰窝一番摩挲，史蒂夫的脸色立刻就微妙起来：“你别……”原本放松伸直的两条长腿不安地向上蜷缩，却不料肚里那个没眼力劲儿的小东西又是一个鹞子翻身，一脚踹在了要命的位置，“啊！”

史蒂夫猛地向后一仰头，用力抵靠在索尔的肩上，身体一阵颤抖，耳根迅速染上了红晕，微合的双目间闪过一丝晶亮的水光。

索尔对爱人这种神情可是再熟悉不过了，什么想说的话都抛到九霄云外去了，压低的嗓音不由得带出了些许暗哑：“宝贝儿？”

孕期本就是激素分泌旺盛、格外经不起撩拨的时期，然而男性Omega的生理情况比女性Omega还要复杂得多，子宫在逐步扩展地盘的过程里不可避免会压迫到某些格外敏感的区域，若是碰上一个过分活跃的胎儿就更加雪上加霜了。

“索尔？你们没事吧？刚才好像听见……”坐在院子里的娜塔莎疑惑地抬起头，“喂，别是史蒂夫提前发动了吧？”她身边的另一个被驯化为超级鸡麻麻的超级士兵一听早就按捺不住了，手在小桌子上轻轻按下，一个纵身就跃上了二楼。

“史蒂……乎？”

开敞的晾台上空空如也，长椅之下放着一双板鞋。


End file.
